Reality twisted 2: Targeted through dreams Reup
by Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9
Summary: On profile page
1. Prologue: Dreams can be memories

**A scoobycool9 original story Bold=Songs in this story,**_ italics=dreams and thoughts and memories_

**Inspired by Wherever Girl's MIF trilogy**

**I proudly present reality twisted 2: Targeted through dreams.**

**Dedicated to Wherever Girl, Tracker78 and Anti-twilight forever**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my oc's and wherever Girl owns her OC (Kiff, Brielle/Drew, in) FF2 owns his Oc (Kite/Kitefang) and Tracker 78 owns her oc's (Kassy/Hunter, Samantha/Storm)**

**Prologue**

**James's POV**

I was tired after everything I had just gone through. I had just solved another mystery with Mystery Incorporated along with my son/brother and girlfriend Lucy. I hit the bed and had a weird dream.

_ I saw a girl who looked a lot like Lucy who was casting electric waves towards her enemy who was unseen. "James Knight, are you just going to stand there or use your fire bending to help me?" She asked._

"_Sorry, Alexia Luna, I was lost in my mental stories that I am making up in my head," I said._

"_The one that feature television characters that don't exist anymore, the spices that has died out, it is quite a sad thing. I would have loved to meet these people._

"_Me too, I would love to have written the adventures I had. All that I had risked, all that I had lost," I replied._

"_I know the feeling; sometimes words can't sense what we lost. I sense that nothing will make sense if we aren't too careful. We have to fight now though, who was your favorite cartoon anyway._

"_Scooby Doo, he is the most heroic dog I know," I said._

_Alexia laughed "Well, I would say something if you weren't my boyfriend and help get rid of my boredom,"_

"_Alexia, watch out," I shot a vampire- werewolf with a bolt of fire but not before it scratched me. It left a mark on my right arm."_

"_James, are you okay?" Alexia asked._

"_I was scratched by one of the vampire-werewolves and they left behind a wound," I said. The wound was bleeding and it let my blood which was as hot as an open oven drip to the concrete. _

"_Do you know how long it will be till you become one of them?" she asked._

"_I don't know, Alexia, but I won't be like one of them," I said._

"_How can you be so sure of yourself James?" Alexia asked._

"_Alexia, I have something that no other vampire-werewolf including Chase Hunter the third has, I have inner strength," I said._

"_What can Inner strength do for a monster though?" she asked._

"_It does everything because the legend goes that true love and inner strength is the most powerful type of magic," I said. I leaned in and kissed Alexia with hot passion and I heard the angels sing and fireworks._

"_I think that why I love you so much, you are a hot hero," she said._

"_This probably why I love you so much, Electric Princess because you make sparks fly," I said._

I awoke with a jolt and stared at the room and turned on the light switch. I check my right arm and there was a fading but still visible mark on it. Scooby walked into my room.

"Rare rou ralright rames?" Scooby asked.

"I am fine Scooby; I just had a bad dream," I said. It would be logical to have a bad dream after everything had been through with Chase Hunter especially with people vanishing. I fell asleep again into a more real "dream."

_ The sky was dark of any life. There was absolutely nothing, there were no stars, no moon, and no land. I noticed the land I was standing was filled of the dead, all people I knew._

_I heard a voice from behind me attempting to say something "James, are you okay?" the voice asked. I turned around and saw Chase Hunter and I didn't overreact._

"_Dad, don't startle me like that," I replied._

"_Sorry James, I can't help it you are not as keen on your senses as before," Chase Hunter replied._

"_I know I lost my vampire-werewolf half of Clawslasher," I replied._

_Chase Hunter nodded "It is almost losing you," he said._

_I nodded "It is and all I have is my Master of Death, Time Lord Powers, psychic and seeing into the past powers," I said._

"_If only we can change the past," Chase Hunter said._

_I shook my head. "You can never undo what has already been done. This has been happening for longer than we know," I said. Chase Hunter walked away and I just sat all alone._

_**************** _**Line Break****************************

I awoke in a cell and I stared at a smiling Chase Hunter. "You are finally awake and captured," Chase Hunter said.

"Why are you doing this, Chase Hunter or should I call you father?" I asked.

"How did you know? If you remember that, then the first question should answer itself, James, it really should," Chase Hunter, my father, replied.

"You want to save the future, you want to fix the past," I said, realizing the truth, Chase wasn't evil, he was being protective.

"Yes, but we have to keep up this hate act, James, it is necessary for now," Chase Hunter said.

"How?" I asked.

"You will escape tomorrow, with seven others who agreed with this plan. James, you should know you are dreaming, nothing and no one here is as they seem," Chase Hunter said.

"Fine, but you will tell me your plans in the future," I said.

0o0o0o0

Alexia stared at the bodies of her sleeping parents and her boyfriend. She should have stopped this monster before he unleashed his machine. She should have.

00o0o0o0

Elphaba sighed as she saw that Oz and Glinda were getting close. It was not that she hated this other Oz, as it was that he was too much like the original. A man who was good, but wanted to be great, they all turned out the same. The saying was true, power corrupts.

"Elphaba, is something wrong?" Fiyero asked.

"No, it is nothing," Elphaba said. "It is just the Hero of Light is in danger once again, he has me worried."

"Everything will work in the end, it always does, Elphaba," Fiyero said.

0o0o0o0

China Girl sighed as he watched Oz, the only father she ever remembered and the other Glinda, get close.

"Oz, can you tuck me in?" China Girl asked him.

"Sure," Oz replied. He did and China Girl smiled as she realized that some things never changed.

**AN: Well no musical number for this chapter, but a lot has changed. Pay close attention since this affects RT3 and RT4.**


	2. Chapter 1: Clues and escape

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except my oc, Wherever Girl owns Kiff, Brielle/Drew and Gin, FF2 owns Kite/kitefang and tracker78 owns Kassy/Hunter and Samantha/storm.**

**Chapter 1**

**Daniel's POV**

I awoke in my bedroom which I shared with my drother. I looked around and only saw Scooby sleeping on the bed. James had vanished from his bed. I nudged Scooby awake. " rhat ra ratter raniel?" Scooby asked.

"James is missing from his bed," I answered.

"Roh ro re rave ro rall ra reeting rith rhe rother rangs," Scooby said in shock. I quickly went to wake up my "mother", cousin and uncle while Scooby woke up Mystery Incorporated.

"What's a matter, that we are getting up at the crack of dawn?" Sami asked.

"rames is rissing!" Scooby shouted.

"Do you think it was Chase Hunter the third?" Shaggy asked.

"I hope it is, I have a bone to pick with him for turning me into a Kretin," Flim-Flam said.

"I think Chase Hunter deserves a good dose of Puppy power," Scrappy said.

"Scrappy, I think you should calm down, because doing that is a personal suicide," Lily said, attempting to calm her boyfriend.

"Should I call Josie and Pussycats and the Fangface gang?" Lucky asked.

" Yes, it would be a good idea Lucky, can you do that for me? I said, replying to my brother.

"Can I be of any assistance in tracking down James?" Emerald asked.

"Yes, Emerald, you could help us," I replied.

"Should we get Xion involved in this?" Lucy asked.

"Everyone who was involved with this before should be involved again, since all their lives are at risk," I said. Phone calls were made to Bugs, James, Lily and Harry Potter and to the remaining speedy buggy gang.

"Why are we here?" Alexandra asked.

"I have a feeling, Chase Hunter is back in town and has taken my father," I said.

"How would Chase hunter the third take anyone if this happened while we were sleeping in our bedroom?" Chris Howard asked.

"That must mean he is targeting us through our dreams," Lucy said.

I thought for a brief second "That means that the bedroom is a crime scene which must have a clue," I said.

"Luckily, we have the best tracker around, our very own, Scooby," Velma said.

"I beg to differ with Fangface finding the clue first," Kim said.

"Why does it matter who is the best mystery team around at this moment?" I asked.

"I guess we can save the competing for real mysteries," Velma said. We searched the room and all we found was a card.

"Maybe there is a phone number on the back," Shaggy joked. And there was one.

**James's POV**

This plan was dangerous, it seemed that it would work as Chase Hunter enter the room.

Chase Hunter grinned, "How does it feel to be a caged animal?" he asked.

"How does it feel like to be a psychopath?" I asked.

"Sarcastic heroes don't get any food," Chase Hunter asked.

"Do you want to see a magic trick?" I asked. This was the plan we had chosen, the way I would escape.

"Sure, you can humor for a bit," Chase replied

"I need a deck of cards first," I said. Chase Hunter passed me a deck of cards and the key to exit the cell under that. "This is called the vanishing ace act," I said.

"This should be simple to figure out," Chase Hunter said. I slide the ace of diamonds into my pocket and placed the key in my closed fist. I continued the trick by placing the black aces over the ace of hearts. I showed Chase Hunter the cards.

"What cards are these?" I asked.

"Well the ace of flowers and clovers and the ace of umm," he said, faking with grace.

"The ace of diamonds, watch as I place all three cards into the deck and shuffle it," I said. I quickly shuffled the deck and secretly switched the key into my other hand. I handed him the deck and slid the key into the lock and turned it.

"What do I have to do?" he asked, noticing that I was following his plan.

"Find the ace of diamonds," I said. He searched through the deck and could not find it, but he slid a map after he finished that, it showed all the dream worlds I would go to.

"It is not in the deck," Chase said, smiling as he knew my escape was coming.

"Now check your pocket," I said. Chase Hunter found the card and gazed in fake amazement, he smirked and turned in my direction.

"How the heck did you do that?" he asked, knowing the trick already.

It is magic and a good magician never reveals his tricks. Now it is time to pull a vanishing act myself," I said. I dropped a smoke cloud, which he had also handed me and threw on the floor and I ran from him. I saw a cage not too far away, in the exact place he said it was and saw my old detective friend Lucky Puppy. He was a blue puppy with white fur. I released him from the cage.

"Thanks James," he said.

"I don't want to attract attention, so be quiet," I said as I watched his eyes recognize the lie I was telling as he nodded in agreement.

"Thanks. It just doesn't feel natural," he said.

"Is Prince Floppykins here?" I asked.

"Sadly, the idiotic prince is here along with others," he said.

"Lucky Puppy, are you up for a musical number?" I asked.

"Sure, I am," I said.

**James: I got the key to the cages and I'm getting set everybody free.**

**Nothing gonna stop me.**

I unlocked the cage which held a gray bunny with floppy ears and a white tail.

"Thanks for freeing me, Jimmy," Prince Floppykins said.

"Call me, James," I said.

"Thanks James," the prince said.

**James: We are freeing people from cages because we have the key.**

I had freed a boy with red hair, red clothes, black shoes and blue eyes along with a look-alike of Daniel and myself and I freed a blond haired teen with blond hair, Blue eyes, blue shirt and black pants. I also freed an African American girl with curly brown hair, black clothes and gray eyes.

"Thanks, Jimmy," Brandon said.

"Call me James," I said.

"Thanks James," Brandon said.

"Well, it feels great to be free of Chase Hunter's grasp, " Twiggy Rose said.

"You are a hell turtwig, why didn't you release yourself?" I asked, already knowing the true answer.

"He threatened my girlfriend, Miranda Dusk," he lied.

"Thanks for freeing us James," Chris said.

"Thanks James," John also said/

"How come I am always rescuing everybody who could recue themselves?" I asked.

"Our power was not working here," Chris lied. I saw a portal, the one that my dad said he would create.

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Lucky Puppy asked.

"Let's go to the portal," I said._ So far I have run across a Thorn, Dusk and have dreamed about a Luna. Why do they remind me of something?" _I thought to myself. We entered the strange portal.

**AN: James rescued seven OC's in this chapter so I will quickly describe their powers. Twiggy Rose- Hell turtwig with ghost rider, spawn and ultimate devil power and mother nature like power, Chris- Telekinesis, John-telepathy, Miranda-incredible jumping skills, Lucky Puppy- intelligence and luck, Prince Floppykins- Can be incredibly bratty, Little B—great climber and has some magic skill. This chapter original song is " I have the key" written by me and there are allusions to a certain band coming soon..aka the next chapter, check out my last thoughts and think and finally don't flame for you might start a forest fire.  
**


	3. Chapter 2: Laser World

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's while WG owns her two, Tracker owns her two and FF2 owns his one.**

**Chapter 2**

**James's POV**

If anyone ever tells you portal traveling is fun, they have rocks in their head or our experts in the subject. Lucky Puppy, Chris, John, Prince Floppykins, Brandon, Twiggy Rose, Miranda Dusk and I landed on the cold street in the middle of a busy looking town area. It seemed liked we have arrived at our first location.

"Where do you think we are, James?" Twiggy Rose asked.

"Well, I don't know where, the portal landed us," I said, lying straight to my friend's face. Twiggy Rose jumped to his feet and he had a concerned look on his face.

"What's the matter, Twiggy?" Chris asked.

"I feel like my mother is here, Lily Rose," he said.

"Maybe we should figure where we are," John said.

"I agree, that is our number one priority," I said. We passed by many people with red eyes but none stopped to talk to us. An old lady pulled us over to the side.

"Where are we?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"You are in place called Laser World and strangers are not welcome, you must leave here immediately," the old woman warned.

"Why should we leave here?" I asked, even though Chase had told me why/

"Here in Laser world, we are ruled by an evil tyrant named the Laser King, even though his real name is Luke Halio," the old woman said.

"How do you know his real name?" Chris asked.

"I am his mother but he threw me out of the palace. My son craves power to conquer all worlds. Laser world used to be a peaceful place where everyone was happy and there were no taxes and everyone had their fair share to eat but my son took away those rights and the people are starving and dying on the street," the old woman said.

"Is there anything we can do?" Miranda asked.

"Nope, unless two of you are brothers and have psychic powers," the old lady said.

"My brother John and I have psychic powers," Chris said.

"Well, it is only telepathy and telekinesis," John replied.

"This is the exact two powers, but it is very important to know which brother has the telekinesis, because the legend that will beat my son is the youngest to have the telekinesis while the oldest has the telepathy," the old woman said.

"I have the telekinesis," Chris said.

"Was your father a hero?" the old woman asked.

"Yep, he was the famous hero, Johnny Harmony," John said.

"My granddaughter can help you, but do hurry, since my son has four prisoners," the old woman said.

"We have to save the four prisoners," I said.

"I agree, because one of the prisoners might be my mother," Twiggy Rose said.

"What are we doing standing here and waiting for danger?" Lucky Puppy asked.

"Let's get going to the palace of the Laser King," I said. We arrived at the Laser King's palace and knocked on the doors to enter it. The door was open, "Enter please," the Laser King said.

"Luke, it is funny running into you after all years," I said, addressing the Laser King.

"Likewise, old friend, Jim," he replied.

"Call me James," I said.

"Likewise James, the last time I saw you, I was trying to kill you for Chase Hunter," Luke said.

"How do you know the Laser King?" Prince Floppykins asked.

"He was the first person to hunt me down and was bent on killing me for Chase Hunter and bringing him my dead body," I answered.

"I would have succeeded if you weren't saved by Lucky," Luke said.

"Guys, watch out, he is going to release the guards," John said.

"Luke, what have you done with my mother?" Twiggy Rose asked.

"Well, it is another one of my failed target; it seemed simple enough until you nearly killed me," Luke said.

"Well, you were asking for it," Twiggy Rose said.

"Guards, get them," Luke said. A girl who looked like the Laser King jumped down from the balcony.

"I presume you are the Laser princess," Chris said.

"I prefer to be called Lizzie," she said.

"Hi, I'm Chris," he said.

"Hey Romeo, get to know her later, we got an army to deal with," John said.

"I got the Laser King. It is revenge time," I said.

"One swift press of my button and Twiggy's mother and the three others will be no more," Luke said.

"I will go get them out, you deal with the guards," Twiggy Rose said.

I watched as the guards stormed in. "Time to beat some guards," I said.

"In musical style, I presume," Lucky Puppy said.

**James: Hey guards, you want to know something,**

**I know how to dance fight and you are in trouble.**

I roundhouse kick a pair of guards as they fell to the floor. Chris had sent some flying to the wall while Miranda is fending them off with their own stupidity.

**Lucky Puppy: Let's give them a round of heart**

**Because I know how to hurt and wound.**

**I know how to dance fight.**

John has used his mental powers to make the guards play a Chinese poker game. All the guards were knocked out on the floor; Twiggy had come back with his mother Lily Rose and The Hex Girls who were Thorn, Dusk and Luna behind him.

"You will never catch me," Luke said. Chris picked up the Laser King as John mentally rearranged his memory to make him good.

"What the heck happened and why are my people starving?" Luke asked.

"Dad, you are back," Lizzie said. A little bug was crawling around the floor. I picked it up and stared in shock.

"I thought I destroyed all of these things back in my Christmas adventure," I said.

"What is it?" Brandon asked.

"It is a frost mind control device which alters your mind," I answered.

"Dad, can I go with James?" Lizzie asked.

"Fine, but I am coming with you, I think my mom could rule for a while," Luke said.

"Sure, you can accompany us on our journey but first I have to do something about this bug," I said.

"How about a hammer?" Prince Floppykins asked.

"Prince Floppykins, I believe this is your smartest idea ever," I said.

"Don't suspect any more since he is the definition of moron," Lucky Puppy muttered. I smashed the bug and took its circuitry for my own keeping.

"We will discuss your punishment for going missing when we get home," Lily said to her son.

"Oh Mom," Twiggy Rose said as we entered the portal.

**AN: Well so ends this chapter. In the next chapter we go back to the mystery of Chase Hunter's card.**


	4. Chapter 3: Wrong at being right

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, wherever Girl owns her three oc's, ff2 owns his oc and tracker owns her one OC.**

**Chapter 3**

**Daniel's Pov**

"Shaggy, how the heck did you know there would be a phone number on the back?" Daphne asked.

"I didn't, I was just joking and for once my joke actually turned out to be true," Shaggy answered.

"Well, looks like everyone who could make it, made it," I said.

"Ruby was busy and couldn't come and neither could Alex's brother and wife but Alex and Jacqueline came," Emerald said.

"Rell rit's rinally rake rense rhere scrappy ret rhis ralking rut rabout rhis courage," Scooby said.

"Well, he was my adoptive father's dog and most Knights are brave," Lucky answered. The doorbell rang and a familiar figure walked in.

"Uncle Twiggy, where the heck were you?" Kiff asked.

"Kiff, I was helping Lily's brother with something but then heard about James's disappearance and came over as fast as I could," Twiggy replied.

Ryan slowly walked in. "He ran in so fast, that I just finally caught up with him," Ryan said.

"Who exactly are you related to?" Shaggy asked.

"I am Brielle's long lost-brother who was kidnapped as a two year old," Twiggy replied.

"Where is your assassin partner?" I asked.

Twiggy started to say, "I left her behind,"- but a voice cut him off.

"I am right here and my name is Cassandra," she said.

"There are female assassins, when I get my hands on, James," Lucy said.

"So are you two dating?" Kiff asked.

"No we are not dating, dear nephew," Twiggy said.

"Ry ret's rwere Ron rhe ropposite," Scooby said.

"Speaking of that, where is Brielle?" Twiggy asked.

"Well, she went missing some time ago and we haven't found her yet," I said.

"Remind me again, why we didn't put a missing person's report?" Tiny Tina asked.

"Since we got the letter from the person who kidnapped her, that if we called the police, she would die," I said.

"Do you have any clues to where James vanished to?" Twiggy asked.

"Well, we have the phone number on the back of the card that was found in his bed," I said.

"Can I see that?" Twiggy asked. I handed the card to him and he pulled something out of his pocket. He glanced at them. "Well, I shouldn't know that one," Twiggy said.

"What's matter Twiggy?" I asked.

"Well, I was comparing the numbers to Chase's old numbers and they match," Twiggy replied.

"You know Chase Hunter?" I asked.

"Yeah, he was part of the people that kidnapped me and nearly killed me in the future but I still have a feeling that he has good in him," Twiggy said.

"Well, let's call the number and see if we can get an answer," Velma said. I dialed the phone number and a cellphone started to ring from Chris Howard's pocket."

"I have to take this, it's my mother," Chris Howard said. He left the room and we got Chase Hunter's voicemail.

"Well, that just made us hit a dead end," I said.

"Did anyone else find it odd that Chris Howard's cell phone rang when we called Chase's cellphone?" Twiggy asked.

"That was a little peculiar for my liking but he is my cousin," Lucky said. The pieces started to click in my head.

"Lucky, how many cousins do you have?" I asked.

He answered "Well I don't know the answer but my dad would know the answer."

"Remember what my dad said about you and Chase Hunter repeatedly?" I asked.

"Rell rhat rhey rhere rousins," Scooby said.

"Which would make my best friend, Chris Howard, a suspect," Sami said.

"Sadly, yes Sami but we shouldn't jump to conclusions," I said.

"Well, but then how do you explain Lucky being the older cousin?" Daphne asked.

"This is because Kretins can alter their human age when in their Kretin state," Twiggy answered.

"But what about if I had ten cousins then any of them could be Chase Hunter the third," Lucky said. A poof of smoke and a person who looked like a forty year old Lucky with brown hair appeared.

"Who is that?" Scooby asked.

"It is my adoptive "dad"," Lucky said.

"What is his name though?" Twiggy asked.

"My name is Adam Knight," he answered.

"Grandpa, how come you came back to visit?" Kyle asked.

"Well, when your family needs you, being a hero comes second," Adam said.

"Dad, how many cousins do I have?" Lucky asked.

"Well, two cousins actually which are Chris Howard and Luke Halio," Adam said.

"I knew it but I don't think this is right," Lucky said. There was an aroma of dead silence until a voice cut through it.

"You are right, Daniel. You are dead wrong, Daniel," the dark voice said.

"I know that voice, it is Chase Hunter," Twiggy said.

"Well, looks like the heroes are wrong again and the clock is ticking, tonight six more off you vanish. I like to give fair warnings to my victims before they are captured. It is called mercy," Chase Hunter said.

"We can't stay here and become sitting ducks for Chase Hunter's plan," I said.

"I believe you are right about sitting here and doing nothing will not help you so come with me," Adam said.

"Dad, I don't know if they are ready to know something shocking about the Knights," Lucky said.

"They have dealt with their fair share of villains to handle a small little truth," Adam said. We all stepped through a portal and entered a portal and came forth on a planet which looked like Earth.

"This is Terra, the seventeen planets in the solar system where I was found," Scooby said.

" Rucky ris ra ralien?" Scooby asked.

"I guess so, Scooby but at least he is friendly," I said.

"I heard that remark," Lucky said. We entered a palace like area and sat down.

"I have dreamt of this place," Ryan said.

"I hope so since majority of you have been here once," Lucky said. The silence echoed as we waited for Adam to tell us of Terra's history.

0o0o0o0

Alexia sighed as the two Pikachu's walked in to check on her friends. They were stable, but for how long. They were dealing with a madman who wouldn't stop, they were screwed.

**AN: Well it looks like we got a new planet and a new OC named Adam Knight. Everything about Terra will be explained in two chapters along with their histories with the Hunters but for now R and R.**


	5. Chapter 4: What do Idiots know?

**Chapter 4**

**Twiggy Rose's POV**

We all landed safely on a mat. "Was that a stroke of luck or is it just me?" Luke asked.

"Dad, isn't a mat in the middle of nowhere suspicious?" Lizzie asked.

"Not if we are in Mat World," Prince Floppykins asked. Everyone glanced at the idiot prince strangely.

"What sort of stupid world would that be?" Lucky Puppy asked.

"It would be the world that I dream of," he replied.

"Did anyone else feel familiarity while we were in Laser World?" James Hunter asked.

"Nope, it didn't seem familiar at all," we all replied to him.

"I think I have just come up with a logic conclusion," James said.

"Is it that we are dreaming?" Thorn, Dusk and Luna asked.

"Not exactly, but that all our dream worlds are memories and we are revisiting the places to give them the help we couldn't before," James said, with a little too much confidence in his voice.

"Then why did you return to Laser World?" Luke asked.

"It is quite simple, it is because I felt guilty that the people were suffering because of your need for revenge on me," James replied.

"So then why are in a world full of mats?" I asked.

"I sort of unleashed a mat monster, while I was here and it can only be beaten by an assassin who is highly skilled," Prince Floppykins said.

"I believe I could do that since I am an assassin," James said.

"Well, I guess that solves our problem," Prince Floppykins said.

"What does the mat monster look like?" James asked.

"A big blue mat with teeth," Prince Floppykins asked.

"I believe what we are standing on it, the mat monster," Chris said, nervously. James pulled a cloak out of his pocket. It was grey and highly ornamented with gold and silver.

"How the heck will a cloak help us?" John asked.

"It isn't the cloak, but what about happens when I put the cloak on," James replied.

"Is that the cloak that turns you into him?" Brandon asked.

"Would you really do this to defeat a stupid nightmare of the prince's?" Lucky Puppy asked.

"Yes, I would do it for any of my friends," James replied. He pulled the cloak over his head and then he suddenly changed appearance. His hair went from a black to a blond, his eyes turned gray and shallow, his face aged about five years with a larger nose, a slight mustache and beard, and his chest went from semi-fat to extremely muscular. His arms grew longer and his legs shot up a few inches and his shoes went from blue to black along with his jeans. He had become a different person almost, with a simple cloak. He drew a blue dagger and the cloak merged with the clothing. He had physically gone from six feet tall to seven feet tall. He went from a teenager to becoming twenty in a few meager seconds that it was awe striking. It felt like the air itself changed when he changed.

"You may call me Night Assassin. I have just three simple things for you to remember about me, one, don't touch the cloak or else you won't have a hand to touch it with, don't touch the dagger or you die, and finally don't get on my bad side," he said. His personality even shifted to dead serious. It was scary yet exciting.

"Night Assassin, how many have you killed?" Chris asked.

"Only a few hundred but being an assassin isn't all about killing, it is about stealing, blending in and spying," he replied.

"What the heck just happened?" My mother asked.

"He found this cloak when he was younger and it had a spirit left behind by its previous owner and it enchants the power to help him," Lucky Puppy asked.

"Wow, this is even cooler than my three alternate personalities," I answered. He had a glare and muttered something under his breath. The mat monster throws off of him and we landed on the cold hard ground.

"How come he gets all the cool things?" Luke asked.

"Dad, you got anything to do lasers but he does look cute sort of," Lizzie said.

"How exactly did this happen?" Night Assassin asked.

"Well, I was practicing my spell when a man with an Australian accent came by and I misfired the spell and it landed on him and he changed into the thing you see before us," Prince Floppykins asked.

"What exactly did this man look like?" Night Assassin asked.

"Well, he sort of looked like an older version of the hell turtwig," he replied.

"Well, this is not something we kill then; he is an ally of ours," Night Assassin said.

"Huh, what does that mean?" we all asked.

"He is an old friend of mine who I have helped on numerous occasions," he said. He chanted a reverse spell and he landed on the floor.

The man who looked like my reflection awoke and stared around and said in an Australian accent "Night Assassin, funny running into you here, I was here training and then I blanked out," he replied.

"Who is he?" Miranda asked.

"To answer your question, his name is Twiggy the first or in more fun terms Original Twiggy. He was the first Twiggy I knew," Night Assassin replied.

"Who is his father than?" Johnny Harmony asked.

"It was the famous hero form medieval times whose name escapes me," he said. A portal stepped through and we vanished through it.

0o0o0o0o0

The king Pin had a wicked grin on his face. One of his most successful henchmen had come back with news. "Please tell me what you have learned, Misfortune," he said.

"A lot, but first I shall rest," he said. The room grew quite as the King Pin slowly left it.

**AN: Well here comes a new form for me and a new twiggy. Any guess to whom Misfortune long-lost good twin brother can be? Read and review for more!**


	6. Chapter 5: Two sides of the same coin

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my oc's, Wg owns her three OC's, Tracker owns her OC and FF2 owns his.**

**Chapter 5**

**Lucky's POV**

"So, I guess should explain to you how the war with the Hunter family began," my "dad" said.

"Well ,it is good to know, since we are in the middle of this rivalry that apparently started her," Velma said.

My "dad" sighed, "Well, it all happened a long time in our time back when my dad Terra Knight was around with the now deceased Chase Hunter the first," he finished.

"In Earth time it has only been ten years ago but in Terra time it has been 10,000 years," I said.

"row ras rerra rime riffer rom rarth riffer rom rarth rime?" Scooby asked. My "brother "Steven Falcon jumped down from a nearby building.

"Well, for every Earth minute, it is a Terra day, every earth day is a terra month, and every earth month is a terra year and after 12 years it is a 1000 terra years," he said.

"Daddy, I am happy that I have found you," Kayla said.

"Hey, how has my little girl been?" Steven asked.

"I was kidnapped by the big bad wolf, but James saved me with the help of some of his friends," he said.

"Scooby and everyone else, this is my step-brother Steven Falcon," I said.

"risn't rour rast rame right?" Scooby asked.

"Yes, but my step-brother has my "mom's" maiden name,"

"How is my "sister", Steven?" Natasha asked.

"She is fine and she should be here in 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1!" he answerd. Ashley Rose, my ex-fiancée who still had her blond eyes and green eyes. She was standing next to Steven's son who should have been Molly's age but a first power accident had made him two years old. His name was Steven Falcon Junior.

"Wait, they should be here in five, four, three, two, one," he said. My "brother" Legendary and his son Mikey along with my other brother Aidan and his son Adrian Knight appeared.

"Hey, I remember you four from helping us with the Christmas adventure," Daphne said.

"I believe you owe me twenty bucks for that little bet," Legendary said. Aidan grumbled and handed over the money.

"I knew my dad was right so fork over the ten we bet," Mikey said to Adrian. Adrian also grumbled and handed over the money.

"row rhat ra rime rexample rof rike rather, rike ron," Scooby said.

"I have to agree with you on that, Scooby," Fred said. Music started to randomly play in the background.

"I guess that makes our history lesson musical now," my "dad" said.

Adam: ** it all started over ten thousand years**

**My dad had pushed his friend Chase to the edge and he went to the dark side**

**He killed the real devil and got his power and had a son named Lucas Hunter **

**Who didn't want to be evil but was forced when his dad killed his wife**

**And then he had a son with my sister and Chase Hunter the third stayed good**

**Until a tragic event happened with his mother's death that day and he went forever dark.**

My dad breathe as he finished the little song which had turned into a randomly place rap genre somehow. A soft clap came from behind us which sounded very familiar.

"Misfortune, what are you doing here?" I asked, to my only real sibling.

"My dear brother, is it so wrong to visit your family any day," Misfortune asked.

"It is since you never come with good news for anyone," I answsered. Music softly played and Misfortune started to sing.

Misfortune: ** I am the opposite of my brother who is all good **

**He practically makes being the hero a fun day job**

**But for me, misery is my field of play.**

**Misfortune is my name…. I spread bad luck wherever you tread**

**And no one can stop me.**

**Lucky: I am the exact opposite of my brother who is all bad; he's the worst of them all**

**He makes evil have a good name**

**But for me, Luck is my card.**

**Lucky is my name….I spread good luck wherever I tread.**

**And I can stop him.**

"Oh brother, we do make good musical numbers but I have to get the child named Kiff to bring him to my master," he said.

"Who do you work for now Misfortune?" I asked.

"Brother, if you must know I work for the ones who have Deb, Mark, Scooby Dum, Sebastian, Peter, Susan, Liz, Lisa, Sam and Brielle," he said.

"So you work for the guy who stolify my wife," Puggsy said.

"Well, I must go now with Kiff," he said. He disappeared but not before Puggsy jumped into the darkness in the place of Kiff.

"Dad, oh great now I have left both of my parents to an unnamed villian," Kiff said.

I picked up a piece of paper and it read: King Pin.

0o0o0o0

Chase Hunter was pacing with his dilemma. He sang his problem out.

**Chase Hunter: I am trapped here but I need to track down the escaped ones, to help my son**

**To capture and save the, but also trap others through their dreams they dream.**

"Chase Hunter, we could do trap the others, you deal with the Light Hero and the others," a voice said.

"Thanks Marluxia and Xemnas, he said." Chase Hunter left through a portal to the next world the hero would encounter.

"We will get some more victims before the other villian gets more people captured," Marluxia said.

0o0o0o0

Brielle awoke as someone else was tossed into the cell. "You didn't have to throwify me in," Puggsy said.

"Puggsy, I don't know if I should be happy or sad to see you but it is good to know that you are okay," Brielle said.

" awww, how romantic," Deb said.

" It is not romantic at all," they said at the same time.

**AN: So what is Chase Hunter up to and why have I kept some characters so quiet? Should Brielle be angry or mad at Puggsy? Who the heck will be captured first? Find out some of these answers on the next rt chapter. The songs in this chapter were War history, Lucky vs. Misfortune and a dilemma written by me. Flame for more villian songs and review for less.**


	7. Chapter 6: Riddle me this

**Disclaimer: You know what I own by now right and if it not look at the previous chapters.**

**Chapter 6**

**Night Assassin's POV**

We ventured deeper into the forest we have teleported into. It felt strangely familiar to me but I couldn't remember from where.

"How long do you think this forest is?" Lucky Puppy asked.

"It feels like we have been walking for hours," Chris answered.

"I hope we find a clearing soon because this is the longest forest I have ever been in," John said.

"I think this is more of a labyrinth than a forest area," Twiggy Rose said.

"This forest seems so dark and mysterious than anyplace we have been," Lily said.

"Does anyone else have the sense that they have been here before?" Thorn asked.

"I have the exact same feeling," Luna said.

"Ditto her," Dusk said. A smile appeared from a tree and a purple cat has appeared.

I "The Cheshire cat, what do you want?" I said.

"Maybe you all find this place familiar because you have been here before," the Cheshire cat said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Well, maybe in a past life or maybe you have been here in the future and you remember something you have forgotten that has yet to happen," he said.

"Does he ever make any sense?" Lizzie asked.

"What is sense but insanity simplified? You have forgotten the future or should I really be saying you don't remember something that has yet to happen, Night Assassin," he said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"How can you forget something that has yet to happen or do you not remember what you have come to change, the future is what you make it, James or should I call you Jimmy Hunter," he said.

I scoffed, "I have no clue what you are talking about,"

"Do you really have no clue or is it just an act to forget? I can warn you though," he said.

"What do you mean by warn us?" Twiggy Rose said.

" One of you will befriend the betrayer who will reveal you to the villains or was it that a villain would betray their own kind or is there a good guy revealing your location as we speak," he said.

"Did that not make sense or is it just me?" Prince Floppykins asked.

"It is a little bit of both," Brandon said. The cat disappeared before we could continue to ask him more.

"What did he mean by that someone will betray us?" Luke asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think it is good," Original Twiggy said. We approached a clearing and there was conveniently tents set up for us.

"I guess we can turn in for the night," I said.

"I call a tent with Miranda," the young and excited Twiggy Rose said.

Lily grabbed Twiggy by his hair and pulled him backwards. "Not so fast, you are still in trouble for running away," she said as she dragged him to her tent.

"I was this close to a quiet make out session," he muttered.

"Well, since there are three tents so four per a tent and Original Twiggy will take the first watch. So it will be The hex girls and Lizzie in the blue tent, Luke, Chris, John and Brandon in the green tent and in the final tent will Prince Floppykins, Lucky Puppy , Twiggy Rose, Miranda and Lily in the final tent," I said. They all retired to the tent and slept.

"Well it sure is quiet; you could take a walk for a while," Twiggy said.

"I think I will do that," I said. I left the clearing and strolled through the forest. It was quiet and you could hear a stick break if someone approached you. A smile appeared from the tree.

"What a lovely Knight for a stroll," the Cheshire Cat said.

"If you're here to riddle to everyone that my name is James Knight, save your breath," I said.

"Nope I wasn't going to riddle that but I have come to warn you," he said.

I scoffed again. "Warn me about what now?" I asked.

"The hunted is the one who might be hunted if he doesn't watch his back and the betrayer is one you used to know, the future is also in your grasp, in your heart, with your father, " he said. He then vanished with all but his smile.

_I used to know five different people and animals; I use to know Brandon, Lucky Puppy, Prince Floppykins, Twiggy and Lily Rose. What did he mean by the future is in my grasp though? _I thought_. _ I scoffed and started to sing.

Night Assassin: **I used to know who I was.**

**The guy with the fire abilities who had the girl,**

**But the old me is dead and I am nothing but a shadow.**

**I don't know who I am or who I was.**

**I just know there are a thousand fine lies about me.**

**Yet I don't know who I really am anymore.**

Applause came from behind me " How touching young Night Assassin," a voice said.

" Chase Hunter, what do you want? You already took my grandfather, father, brothers and my mother and grandmother," I said.

" I want your permanent death. We could do this the easy way or the hard way, I want to tell my son something, " he said.

" I picked the hard way," I said. He lunged for me but I fell backwards into a portal as everything went black.

0o0o0o0o0o0

" Chase Hunter, did you get him?" the betrayer asked.

" No, I have not and you even got captured to make me get him and let the others escape when he was just James," Chase said, in his most trusting voice, despite it being a lie.

" The Last Hero will fall like all the others, if it is the last thing I do," the betrayer said.

0o0o0o0

I awoke to a hospital bed. There was girl who I recognized. " Alexia, it has been a while," I said.

" Yes, my little hot hero, it has been a while," she said.

I sighed, " Yep, it has been some time my electric princess.. almost been three years by now," I said. I fell back asleep with the thought that Alexia was nearby.

**AN: so there is a inside guy for Chase Hunter but is it Brandon, Lucky puppy or Prince Floppykins? This chapter song is called " who I was"**


	8. Chapter 7: One evil chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't do these since I am evil.**

**Chapter 7**

**Betrayer's POV**

Getting past the one hero left to guard the others was easy since he had fall asleep. I had sneaked out of the tent I had resided in. I silently laughed at the ignorance of the dumb detective of a puppy. He had not even suspected me, his supposed friend. I walk through the dark forest of wonderland with caution in case the cat was watching. I had to meet Chase Hunter on the other side of the river which had a clearing. I hoped there was a bridge since when I returned I did not want to explain why I was wet. I started to hum a tune of an original song.

**The betrayer: They see that innocent face they recognize.**

**But it is just a mask that I wear. A mask that disguise my true persona from all.**

**I am the master of masks, the king of masquerade.**

**Nobody can match my disguises, not even that dog Scooby doo.**

**I wear a thousand fine faces and I have a plan which does not involve Chase Hunter.**

**I will use my mask to kill all the heroes **

**I will use my masquerade.**

"Young son, use the gift I gave you," A shadow of my father said to me.

**The betrayer: I will use my gift of masks**

**And no one will see it!**

I approached the clearing. "Young Changno, it is glad that you could make it," Chase Hunter said.

"Changno was the name of my father, Chase Hunter. He was the one who was stopped by all those heroes since he wanted to control the world, you may call me Shifter," I said.

"Shifter, then I must know what knowledge you have acquired," he said.

"Allow me to get out of this wretched ruse for the heroes," I replied. I changed into my human form which had black spikey hair, one gray eye and one yellow eye, a strong face. I stood at six feet tall and I was athletic.

"Shifter what have you learned?" Chase Hunter asked.

"I have learned that Twiggy Rose has three split personalities of a ghost rider, spawn and a devil form and if combine they could make him impossibly strong. I also learned that Lily Rose is Mother Nature, the Original Twiggy has a powerful dad and everyone has an advanced ability," I replied.

"This is all good information, but what did you learn about James?" he asked.

"I did not have time to analyze his weakness and strengths but I know everyone else's weak points," I replied.

"You may go but first I must do something," Chase Hunter said. He grabbed my arm and let it bled open. "Maybe it isn't such a good idea to sing your musical numbers in a deserted forest which echoed," he muttered. "Do not hurt my son," he finished his statement in a low, almost inaudible whisper. Who was his son and what had he done to me?

"What have you done to me?" I asked.

"I have made you a Kretin or vampire-werewolf whichever you prefer to call them. You will still be able to transform but every red moon you will transform and going on a killing rampage. Your senses are now greatly increased and reflexes advanced. Depart now," he replied. I cringed as I walked with the blood on my arm. I retransformed into my hero form and went down to the camp and slept.

0o0o0o0o0

"Marluxia, have you come up with a list of people we can capture?" Xemnas asked.

"Yes, I have decided that we will target Danica, Daphne, Mary Jane, Scooby Dee and Lily along with Kim," Marluxia replied.

"Why does this list have only girls on it?" Xemnas asked.

"This is because if we capture the girls, then the guys will want to track us down and we can capture them," Marluxia answered.

"Well, I guess that makes sense," Xemnas replied. At the time, an idiot Typholsion was playing with Chase Hunter's teleporting portal.

"What does this big red button do that says do not press? I knew what I should do, I should press it," The Typholsion asked. He pressed the button and a girl that almost all the reviewer's hated appeared in front of him. It was Bella Swan. At the time, Marluxia rushed in to see what happened and saw Bella.

He grinned "Xemnas, get the cage ready, we got a twilight character here," Marluxia said.

"Which one is it?" Xemnas asked

"It is the ugly girl," Xemnas answered.

"Hey, I am not ugly," Bella said.

Marluxia checked the portal "Well, it looked like there were three other twilights released while the other perished. It looks like the emotion guy who named is Caspar….Gaspar …. No, Jasper. Well that is delicious since he is the only one who can't control his vampire urges and he will kill Night Assassin," Marluxia said.

"Where should we put her?" Xemnas asked.

"Let see what other characters escaped. It looks like we have a psychic Alice in Wonderland to join our other heroes but who is the last one?" Marluxia said.

"Marluxia, are you going to help me move her?" Xemnas asked.

Marluxia ignored Xemnas, "Ah the last one is the one who truly loves Lucky as an older sibling. Young Renesmee, what troubles will you brings? Hmmm I do believe that things have just gotten more interesting for everyone," Marluxia said. Unknown to the preoccupied Marluxia and Xemnas, the idiotic Typholsion was breaking the dream targeting machine. He had just finished by the time Marluxia noticed. Their plans were now delayed by a whole night but they had one captured and they smiled an evil grin.

0o0o0o0

"How long do you it will take for someone to come to recuify us?" Puggsy asked. At that moment Brielle slapped and then kissed Puggsy.

"What was that for?" Puggsy asked.

"The slap was for leaving our son alone without his parents and the kiss was for being heroic and to shut you up," Brielle said.

"Well this is boring, there is nothing to do here," Lisa said.

"I guess that because your boyfriend isn't here," Sam said.

"Sam, my little brother please shut the heck up," Lisa said.

"How come we don't find a way out?" Deb asked.

"There isn't going to be a secret passage way around here," Susan said.

"Who is there to say there isn't?" Peter asked.

0o0o00

"Who is your next target to be captured?" The strange figure asked.

"JJ," he answered.

"Why do you want him?" the strange figure asked.

"Let's just say he has more than one half to him in that body," the villain replied.

"Yes, my master," the strange figure replied.

**AN: Well there is an evil chapter and the song was called "the masquerade. Shifter is also an OC and is that Typholsion smart or what?**


	9. Chapter 8: Quality time and rivals

**Disclaimer: You know what I own by now, right and if you don't then go to the old story and chapters for the answer.**

**Chapter 8**

**Lucky's POV**

"Well, what are we going to do for the next few hours?" I asked.

"Rhat ris rhere ro ron rerra?" Scooby asked.

"Well, we have an arcade and bowling within my mansion," I answered.

Natasha interrupted me, "Wait, we live in a regular house on Earth but have a mansion on Terra that we never use," Natasha said, surprised by me.

"Well to be fair, you never asked what sort of house I had on Terra," I said.

"Do you have a pool?" Daphne asked.

"An Olympic sized pool swimming pool," I replied.

"I guess that would be a good time to continue my novel readings," Velma and JJ said in unison. Scooby had already gotten an inner tube to swim in.

"Well mystery incorporated, you could have the swimming pool 1," I said.

"But I want to go swimming," Kim muttered.

"For the Fangface gang, here are the key to swimming pool two and three for Josie and her friends," I said.

"Dad, could I go swimming?" Kyle asked.

"Sure, if you don't want to play your videogame consoles," I said. Everyone was gone except Kiff and Daniel.

"Can we go to the arcade?" Daniel asked.

"That is exactly where I am heading since I have some old high scores that I am pretty sure my dad has beaten already," I replied.

"What video games do you have in the arcade?" Kiff asked.

"There is a cool factor about my arcade that I haven't mentioned yet, would you like to know about it?" I answered.

"What is it that makes your arcade so cool?" Daniel asked.

"Well, it adapts to the person that is playing the videogame so you can never lose a game and it is also my secret agent base," I answered.

"Well that's a cool feature of the arcade and wait a minute you were a secret agent?" Kiff said.

"One of the best in the spying business," I answered.

"How come you didn't mention this before?" Daniel asked.

"It goes in with my history that I rather not explain since it is already a book," I said.

"What is the name of the book?" Kiff asked.

"I truly don't know its name," I answered.

"So it was written by someone close to you?" Daniel asked.

"Ye, it was and I have no clue who," I replied. We arrived in the arcade and I went to go and beat my old scores on the game my dad and I competed in. I went into my secret agent base and realized how dusty it was, I really should get a maid to clean it and I sat down and relaxed in my chair. It also doubled as surveillance camera to my whole mansion. I spotted someone at my front door and I gasped at who it was. I quickly did a double take but I was almost a hundred percent sure it was her. It is kind of hard to forget the face of your adopted younger nobody sister who you were raised with by your two adoptive parents. She let herself in with the key underneath the mansion mat. _I really should not have left it there, _I thought.I was interrupted by shouting coming from the other side of the wall which signaled that she was here.

"Who are you?" Kiff asked.

"It is none of your business at all," she replied.

"Well, it would be easier to tell Lucky if I knew to tell him who was here," Kiff said.

"I know he is here, so get out of my way so I can find him," she replied.

"That will happen over my dead body," Kiff said.

"That could be easily arranged, you offspring of a cartoonbird," she said.

"How did you know I was the offspring of an cartoonbird?" Kiff asked.

"It is very obvious, Wherever Boy," she replied. I knew Kiff was now in shock by her response.

"Who are you anyway?" Daniel asked.

"Lucky will tell you if you will get him," she replied.

"How can you prove that we can trust you?" Daniel asked.

"Why are all offspring of heroes so dense?" She asked.

"What did you call me?" Kiff asked.

"You are denser than most people I know," she replied.

"That is the last straw, you ask for it," Kiff said. I speed ran and deflected his Laser vision and it blew up the cash register.

"Nessie, you haven't changed much. You still know how to push anyone's buttons," I said.

"Nessie as in?" Kiff asked.

"Renesmee," Daniel said.

"Yes, Nessie as in Nessie Cullen," I answered.

"As in a twilight Character," Kiff said.

"Well, yes and no," I answered.

"How is it, no?" Daniel asked.

"Well, she is a nobody for starters and a flip personality," I replied.

"How do you two now each other?" Kiff asked.

"Well, since you want to know Wherever Boy, Lucky was adopted when by my family first, " Nessie said.

"So he is protective since he was raised with you and acted like a brother?" Kiff asked.

"Yep, that is why I am overprotective of her and since she is the first Kretin nobody to be fair."

" How is that possible?" Kiff asked.

" Well to be fair, I am actually half-vampire, half-human and half-werewolf," Nessie replied, We all exited the game room and the conversation was dropped.

0o0o0o0

_I am the Time Lord, I am here to destroy the universe and nothing can stop me," the voice said._

Elphaba was dragged out of her vision, she had just received another warning, it seemed the Hero of Light had a formidable enemy coming, one who was dangerous. She had to warn him.

0o0o0o0

China Girl stirred in her sleep, she had gotten the same message as Elphaba, it looked like they had to locate the Hero of Light.

**AN: Would anyone mind Kiff/Nessie coupling? Review for more chapters and flame for less chapters.**


	10. Chapter 9: Into a bad future

**Disclaimer: Look at the shiny thing!**

**Chapter 9**

**Unknown POV **

_time: an alternate future._

The future is a dark place to live in. All that is left of the villains are the King Pin and Misfortune, but they are not our top priorities because they do not threaten us anymore because a very powerful hero was possessed by his dark reflection. That hero is my father and he is called James when he was good but now he calls himself Darkness. I have an older brother who is ten years older than me. His name was Daniel but now he refers to himself as Danny Disney-Mouse more often than not. Out of all the heroes who were not cartoonbirds that helped to defeat the other villains, there are only nine alive. The living ones are Ryan Rose, Cassandra, Twiggy/Nightclaw, Tina, Scooby doo, Kiff, Nessie, the now good Chase Knight and my brother. We are the ten heroes left and there is one hero left, you know as Alexia Luna but I call her mom.

The future has been this way for the longest I can remember. My thoughts were interrupted by my older brother. He is six feet tall, still wears the amulet of light that our dad gave him, has a black mustache and beard and was very muscular. "Antonio, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I was jotting down my notes on the future for the future generations," I answered. He had a scared look on his face.

"We have to get Twiggy's house fast to make sure his wife isn't killed," he said.

"Do you want a rift to go there?" I asked.

"You know those will attract our dad's attention," he said I grumbled and we went to his long-time girlfriend who I hoped he would marry already named Tina but was previously named Tiny Tina. She had the same built as before except she was taller and older.

"Daniel, don't get yourself killed today," Tina said.

"When would that ever happen?" He asked.

"Almost every other day," she replied back.

"Fine, I will be careful," he said. We walked out of the front door of our house.

"Are we going to get Kiff, Scooby, Chase and my mom?" I asked.

"You bet we are," he said.

"Are we going to get Nessie too?" I asked.

He grimaced, "Yes, much to Kiff's disagreement too otherwise," he replied.

We had arrived at Kiff's house. He answered the door and quickly shoved us in. Kiff was tall, still had wolf ears and a tail and looked like a combination of his mother and his father.

"So Daniel, what is so desperate now?" Kiff asked.

"As you very well now, you will soon be having a nephew and I think we should be protecting Cassandra," he said.

"Scooby, we have to go and go wake up Chase," Kiff said. Scooby raced to the bed room and quickly got Chase up. Due to the restriction in vampire-werewolves aging, Chase only appeared thirty-five when he was in fact forty. He had not physically changed at all and looked exactly the same.

"rare re roign ro ring ressie?" Scooby asked.

"Yes, we will bring her much to the regret to my headache," my brother replied. I laughed at his comment.

"Can't we just pretend to forget to her?" Kiff asked.

"No matter how much you dislike someone Kiff, we need them. We are the eleven remaining heroes against one villian who has massive power," Chase said.

"Let's hurry up and get her though," I said. We quickly retrieved Nessie and shockingly enough a fight did not erupt between the two of them. We arrived at the house and Twiggy was quite literally pacing on the ceiling.

"Oh Daniel and Rift, you are finally here," he said. Rift is my nickname since I can create rifts through space, dimension and possibly time. We stayed and comforted him until Ryan came out with the child. He handed him to Twiggy.

"Wow, he is so beautiful," Twiggy said.

"What are you going to call him?" I asked.

"Eric Shereba, in honor of my first family," Twiggy said.

"We should do one more test before we give him back to Cass," Chase said. Chase showed him a picture of the moon and he transformed into a small black werewolf who looked like a mini Nightclaw. The werewolf tackled Kiff down.

"Gotcha, I gotcha," the baby said.

"What should we call the little werewolf?" my brother asked.

"How about Nightslasher?" I asked. The werewolf nodded and agreed. That was when all odds shifted in the villains favor. The glass behind Twiggy broke and killed him on contact and hit Chase and Nessie straight in the hearts. Kiff flung me little Nightslasher as he grabbed a machete from his coat. My mom was hit and killed, Ryan was knifed by a golden knife, Cassandra was shot in the heart, Kiff was knocked out after colliding with the wall and breaking it, Tina was flung against a bell after appearing out of nowhere. Scooby was then suffocated and all that was left was Nightslasher, my brother and I, out of the shadows stepped a dark reflection of our father.

" Well, I always knew it would come down to a stubborn baby and my two sons," he said, evil in his voice. He shot my brother with an arrow and it shot straight on and knocked his time watch onto my arm and I set it to the year 2012 on an unknown date. It glowed and I time traveled. I landed in the middle of an empty field with Little Eric. I started to sing.

Rift: **I just saw the end of the world**

**Bit I will not break down**

**I will not fall down**

**I will survive through everything, I will.**

**An: So we were introduced to Twiggy's and Cassandra son and Rift. So review for more and one little flame and this alternate future will become real.**


	11. Chapter 10: New friends

**Disclaimer: Look a dancing monkey! (Vanishes)**

**Chapter 10**

**Third person POV**

The eleven captured people were looking for a way out. It seemed hopeless though since there were no loose bricks or buttons.

"I knew there was no secret passage in here, thanks Peter," Lisa said.

"Did anyone notice the rock that is placed strangely over there?" Deb asked.

"Yes, but that is not a way out,"

"Who says it isn't?" Liz asked.

"The laws of logic," Puggsy said.

"But I distinctly remember a time where they had to trick over a rock to flip a wall," Sam said.

"Sam, that has to be your most ingenious idea," Susan said.

"But who wants to be the idiot to try it first?" Brielle asked.

"All in favors of Puggsy say I," Mark said.

"I," everyone but Puggsy said.

"If I get hurtifyied, you won't hear the end of it," Puggsy said. Puggsy ran at the rock and tripped and the wall flipped.

"I stand correct on there not being a way out," Lisa said.

"What are we waiting for?" Mark asked. They all went one after the other into the secret passageway. It was pitch black and no one could see anything.

"Does anyone have matches?" Brielle asked.

"No, but I can't see anything in front of me, even if I did," Mark said.

"Stop stepping on my foot," Deb said.

"Who thought this was a good idea again?" Puggsy asked.

"Don't look at me," Liz said.

"I hope we aren't walking into another villain's lair," Lisa said.

"Lisa, please stop thinking negative," Peter said.

"Don't blame her, blame the fact that she is the nobody of Liz," Peter said.

"Sam, please shut the heck up," Lisa said.

"I see a light," Mark said. They emerged on the other side of the passageway and they saw a green field and a fifteen year old child and a little werewolf.

**Rift's POV**

_So I set the stupid time watch back to a random date and now I am in a field. _I thought.

"(Grr) Why you so glum?" Nightslasher asked.

"I panicked and I couldn't help anyone and I didn't even check to see if they were dead," I replied.

"(grr) I miss my dad," Nightslasher said.

"I miss my big brother but there is nothing we can do now," I said. I saw off in the distance, faces that I knew were long dead in the future such as Puggsy, Brielle, Mark, Deb, my cousins Liz, Lisa and Sam, Scooby Dum, Sebastian, Peter and Susan. I then remembered that they were actually living since it was 2012 and they didn't die until 2024.

"Who are they?" Nightslasher asked.

"I believe for now they are our friends," I replied.

"But how could they be our friends?" Nightslasher asked. I cut him off by showing him a picture of a sun which I kept in case of ever running into a hostile werewolf. They approached Eric and me**.**

"Who are you exactly and what are you doing in the middle of nowhere?" Mark asked.

_Damn it, I haven't thought of a false name for myself and Eric. Well I guess I should tell them the truth about who I was since someone will see my lie._ I thought

"My name is Antonio Knight-Luna but mostly people call me Rift," I replied.

"Why do they call you Rift?" Brielle asked.

I hesitated, "Well, I can create rifts through space, worlds, and dimensions and possibly time," I replied.

"That's has to be the most crazified thing I have ever heard," Puggsy said.

I "I can assure you that probably won't be the craziest thing I will say today," I said.

"Is that a promise or is it a threat?" Puggsy asked.

"It is more of a promise than a threat Puggsy. You see the future I am coming from; you are all dead killed by my father," I replied.

"Who is your father?" Brielle asked.

"The better question to ask is what happened to my dad?" I answered/

"What happened to your dad?" Mark asked.

"He succumbed to his dark reflection and went from James to Darkness and killed every hero in his path except the lucky ten. They were Cassandra Rose, Twiggy/Nightclaw, Ryan Rose, Scooby doo, Kiff, Nessie, Tiny Tina now known as Tina, Daniel, the now good Chase knight who was once known as Chase Hunter and Alexia Luna, my mom," I replied.

"What happened to them?" Liz asked.

"Well after Cassandra had hers and Twiggy child, Darkness came. He exploded the glass which cut off all of Twiggy's oxygen, the glass also pieced Nessie and Chase, my mom was hit by a dark lightning bolt, A golden knife struck Ryan and killed him, Cassandra was shot in her heart, Tina was flung from nowhere and bleed straight from her brain, Scooby was suffocated by an invisible hand," I said.

"What about Kiff and Daniel?" Puggsy asked.

"Well, Kiff looked dead after he hit a wall but I am not sure and my brother was shot in the arm," I replied.

"Knowifying my son, he is probably okay and Daniel is also okay," Puggsy asked.

"Is my nephew also dead?" Brielle asked.

"Nope, he is the little child over here that is apparently writing in the ground," I answered.

"Is he a crazified weird-wolf?" Puggsy asked.

"Yes, Puggsy he is a werewolf much like Fangface and your wife." I answered.

"I still can't get over the fact that you married a werewolf," Liz said.

"Don't remidnify me of that insane heroine," Puggsy said.

"What is my nephew doing?" Brielle asked.

"Eric is creating a portal. Wait, that must have meant that Kiff powers was transferred into him after he threw him to me which would explain the power weakness," I replied. We stepped through the portal and stood in front of my dad and an exact replica of my mom from my time.

_Time: alternate future_

"What have you done with your powers, cartoonbird?" Darkness asked.

"I gave them to my nephew so you can't use them," Kiff said.

"Well, at least I have the other amulet," Darkness said.

"Don't be so sure of that, Darkness," Daniel said.

"What have you done with the amulet, son?" Darkness asked.

"I gave them to Rift along with all the powers I learned," Daniel said.

"Then I have two enemies to catch in the past. Guards prepare the time machine," Darkness said.

**An: A double cliff hanger and see Kiff you aren't actually dead. Review for the next chapter and flame and I delete one of my older stories.**


	12. Chapter 11: A helpful cullen

**Disclaimer: What are you supposed to do with these?**

**Chapter 11**

**Original Twiggy's POV**

I had dosed off while on guard duty and I dreamt about my dad.

_I was in a field full of dead bodies and my dad was alive on the other side. "Twiggy come over," he said._

"_Dad, can't you come over here and tell me what is happening?" I asked._

"_You must come to me; we don't have much time together," he answered. I walked past the dead bodies and I saw my father glowing in his golden warrior radiance._

"_Son, do you remember my actual name?" he asked._

"_Yes, you are the famous hero the Golden Warrior, you never told me my real name," I answered._

"_Well, you have a younger brother and a living uncle and cousin," he answered._

"_Who are they?" I asked._

"_You must figure that yourself, my young son." He said._

"_But dad, when will I see you again?" I asked._

"_In due time, young Twiggy, remember that most sons are the spitting image of me and will look a lot like you," he answered_

"_Dad, but how will I know who they are?" I asked._

"_My son, you will know when you see them but be careful there is a traitor among you. Wake up, now my son, wake up," I said._

I jolted awake and saw that there were tracks leading to and from camps. I was puzzled and wondered who left and returned to camp.

"Is something puzzling you?" The Cheshire cat asked me.

"It wouldn't be anything you will know, cat," I replied.

"You will be surprised, what I know about you, child of the great warrior," he said.

"How did you know my dad?" I asked.

"In Wonderland, a lot of things that shouldn't be known are known and everything that is a secret comes to a new light," he answered.

"Wait, we are in Wonderland?" I asked.

"Yep and there is an Alice nearby," he asked. I saw a flash and one of those dang sparkly vampires appeared.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"I am Alice Cullen," she answered. I rolled my eyes at her.

"How the heck did you vampire wannabes get into this adventure?" I asked.

"Well if I knew the answer to that then I would be gone faster than you could blink," Alice answered.

I smirked, "what exactly is your "gift" anyway?" I asked.

"Well you rude Australian, I am a psychic who get visions after touching a person or an object," she replied.

"So you are basically a vampire-rip off of every psychic," I answered.

"Fine, if you don't need my help to do anything that I will be going," she said.

_Good riddance, you stupid Cullen. Wait, maybe she could reveal the identity of the betrayer, _I thought.

"Wait, we could actually use your help," I said.

Alice glanced at my clothing, "You mean besides fashion tips," she said. I was about to lose my temper on that girl.

"Yes, besides your stupid fashion tips, I meant using your "gift," I said.

"Let me take a wild guess, there is a traitor in your group and you want them exposed and gotten ridded of from your group," Alice said.

"Yes, it is actually the situation that is currently happening," I answered.

"Well, I do it if and only if that you help me find Jasper, Nessie and Bella," Alice said.

"Yes, but only if you expose the traitor," I said.

"I believe we have just struck a deal, my friend," Alice said.

"We are not friends yet; you got to earn that, from now you will be just a guest on this journey," I said. Everyone else had woken up and was getting ready to get going to find the next portal to the next world.

"What is one of them doing here?" Lizzie asked

"Well, she was transported here from our stupid books and will help us find the identity of the traitor," I said. She quickly touched everyone and had a vision on Prince Floppykins.

"It is him, that is the traitor," she said.

"But I must disagree with this Cullen, he is too dumb to be the traitor," Lucky Puppy said.

"Well, he did disappear for a little while last night to get some fresh air," Twiggy Rose said.

"He has been acting suspicious lately," Brandon said.

Prince Floppykins smirked, "Well, I never thought I would be revealed by a stupid _vampiro. _I always knew that this disguise was useless but no one suspects the_ idioto. _Prince Floppykins never existed since the year 2009. I killed him and he worked as the perfect disguise. I could easily fool anyone who knew him since I knew his personality and he was so dumb," he said.

"I can't believe I was fooled by a bunny. I thought I knew you but I guess I was wrong," Lucky Puppy said. He transformed into his human form.

"If you want to get me, then you will have to kill me, little Golden Warrior," he said.

"Let's do this, the old fashion way," Alice said.

"A musical fighting number to defeat Shifter," Lucky Puppy asked.

Lucky Puppy_**: **_**I thought****I knew who you were**

**But I was wrong about everything.**

Lily got some rope and tripped him and he was quickly tied up.

"Well, what are we going to do with him?" Miranda asked.

"We are going to bring him with us," I answered. Twiggy Rose placed an electronic power proof cage and flung him in it.

"Is it Kretin proof?" I asked.

"Yes, it is," he said.

0o0o00o0o0

Typholsion pressed another button and teleported the vampire that sparkles.

"Looks like the idiot brought our disco ball," Marluxia said. Edward was then tied to the ceiling to the ceiling and got some sun light reflectors.

"Well, that is one cruel use for him," Bella said.

"Are you going to help me move Bella's cage some more?" Xemnas asked.

"I can't, I am having a disco party with my disco ball," Marluxia answered.

"When I get my hands on that hero," Edward said.

0o0o0o0

"Is my time machine ready?" Darkness asked.

"No, sir we found some unexpected glitches but it should be ready in a day," a guard said.

**AN: Well the identity of Shifter is finally revealed. We tortured another twilight character and we got a glimpse of a future. This chapter song was "I thought I knew you.**


	13. Chapter 12: A plan

**Disclaimer: My mom told me this was for but I forgot!**

**Chapter 12**

**Alexia Luna's POV**

Night Assassin was fast asleep and I was glad about it. He was not trapped in a strange dream world like everyone else. I stared at the bodies of everyone who was sleeping and there were a lot of them. The only body that was missing was Kiff's. Two bodies stirred in their beds. It was Aaron and Xion, Aaron was the first to awaken "What the hell happened?" he asked.

"Would you like the long version or the short version?" I asked.

He contemplated for a second, "I think I will take the long version," Aaron said. Xion stirred awake and got up.

"How did we get here?" She asked. My eyes were shifting from left to right, remembering everything that had happened. It had all happened so fast. At the time, the two genius twin sons of the idiot Typholsion entered the room. Their names were Rick and Dante. Rick was more of the video game type of guy but was pretty intelligent with his brother around while Dante was the type who read and was intelligent.

"Alexia, did anyone wake up?" Dante asked.

"Yes, Dante, Aaron and Xion have woken up," I replied.

"So, that is two more people to help defeat Chase Hunter the third," Rick said.

"What has Chase Hunter done this time?" Xion asked.

"Well, he is planning to kill everyone while they are sleeping and he has some sort of master plan for Kiff," I answered.

"Oh no, this is not good, not good at all," Aaron said.

"What is not good, Aaron?" I asked.

"I have a feeling that it has something to do with Chase Hunter," Dante said.

"What's a matter, Aaron?" Xion asked

"Well, Chase Hunter isn't doing anything good, which is all I know. This is not simple or fun," Aaron replied.

"When it comes to you, nothing ever turns out fun or simple," I said.

"Really, like they work so well for you," Aaron replied.

"You do realize that electricity also hurts nobodies, Aaron," I said.

"Well, I will leave you two alone and go and check on Night Assassin," I said. I walked to the other end of the room where Night Assassin was. I noticed there was a portal that swirled and it opened to reveal Puggsy, Brielle, Peter and Susan, Liz, Lisa and Sam who were the cousins of James, Deb, Mark, Scooby Dum, Sebastian and shockingly mine and James's son Antonio " Rift" Knight-Luna and little Eric/Nightslasher.

"Mom is that really you but how is this possible since I just saw you die," Rift asked.

"Rift, I was hit my electricity and I am an electric princess so it just shot me backwards in time," I answered.

"So your mom is a hero too which makes you a full blooded hero," Brielle said.

"Just what this world needs, crazified hero kids havifying adventures with us," Puggsy said.

"I would be quiet if I were you since I do know how to play with sparks," I replied to him. Dante and Rick walked over to the end of the room.

"Are these some of the people who were kidnapped by the king Pin?" Dante asked.

"Dante, I believe they are all the people who were captured," I answered.

"Oh no, not another one Eric," Rift said.

"Your son gave his powers to his nephew in the future, didn't he?" I asked.

"Knowing him, he probably did to protect little Eric," he answered.

"Do you think he gave the ability to change trade make age?" I asked. Three people fell through the portal that Eric had made. The people were Ryan Rose Junior aka Experiment 629, Lilo and Stitch.

"People should really watch where they put portals to open," Lilo said.

"Well there goers the fifteenth attempt on a first date," Ryan Rose Junior said. I high fived Stitch for ruining the other fourteen dates. Night Assassin stirred in sleep.

"Is dad waking up?" Rift asked. I also noticed that Eric was changing his trademark age to nine.

"Well that is one way to grow up quickly," Eric said. Night Assassin woke up.

"Wow, how long have I been out for?" he asked.

"Seventeen hours at the moment," I answered.

"Where is Kiff's body anyway, if this is where everyone is set up," Brielle said.

"He was captured by Chase Hunter's two evil children," Aaron replied.

"Is anybody interested in a jail break?" I asked.

0o0o0o

"Checkmate, my young brother," Huntress said. Her older brother Mcwolf flipped the chess board and stormed off.

_Time: alternate future_

Underneath the shattered glass a living body was alive who was presumed dead. He reached his hand up to move the glass and to free himself and save the others but he failed.

0o0o0o0

"Elphie, why did you call all of us here?" Glinda asked her oldest friend.

"I had another vision today, it showed the Hero of Light being in danger," Elphaba said.

"Does this happen often? Oz asked, perplexed by Elphaba's vision.

"Yes, they have never been wrong before," Fiyero said.

"I had a dream that warned me about a new villain too," China Girl said.

"What did your dream say?" Elphaba asked.

"His name was the Time Lord, he actually spoke to me," China Girl said.

"What did he say?" Elphaba asked.

"To not try to stop him, to allow him to destroy the world or suffer its fate," China Girl said.

"He threatened to kill you," Oz said, angry at this mysterious man.

"I am okay, Papa," China Girl said.

"What is our plan, then? Fiyero asked.

"I don't have one. This villain seems to be truly dangerous," Elphaba said.

"We have to do something," Glinda said.

"We will, we warn the Hero of Light," Elphaba said, unaware that the warning would be too late.

**AN: So almost everyone for this group is done. Do you have any guess to the hand is? Review and Flame for an exploding bomb.**


	14. Chapter 13: In denial

**Disclaimer: Ummm, pie tastes good.**

**Chapter 13**

**Twiggy/Nightclaw's POV**

It was relatively quiet on Terra. You could probably hear your own breath if you listened heard enough. I was lost in my thought sand having another fight with Nightclaw mentally.

_Twiggy why don't you tell her you love her? _Nightclaw thought.

_I don't love Cassandra; we are just mutual assassin partners, _I replied to my werewolf half.

_That is how it happened with your adopted mother and father, _Nightclaw thought.

_Why do you like her so much? She isn't even a werewolf like you, _I said.

_Actually, Twiggy she does have a dormant werewolf gene, like Ryan's aqua-werewolf half, _Nightclaw thought.

_I don't love her and that is final, _I said.I stared at the moon and Nightclaw took over. He started to sing an original song.

Nightclaw: **He's in denial, He won't confess his love.**

**He's in denial.**

**He won't admit he has a true love to which he loves.**

I formed a ghostly half to sing.

Twiggy: ** I am not in love.**

**I am a hero, a werewolf, an assassin. That is true**

**But I am not in love.**

Nightclaw: ** He denies his feeling for her.**

**He so focused on his life that he ignores his love for the one.**

**He shuns love from his soul and he denies love.**

Twiggy: ** I am not in love with her.**

**She is my partner, my friend but not my love.**

**I am not in denial, I do not love her.**

Nightclaw: ** He denies his love as sure the sun shines**

**The moon knows and I know that he loves her.**

**I know he loves her because I love her dormant half.**

**Love is complex but it shouldn't be denied. He loves her.**

Cassandra walked up to the hill. "Oh. Hey Nightclaw, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Singing a musical number about something," I answered.

"What were you singing about?" Cassandra asked.

"(grr) Nothing at all," I replied.

"Twiggy, do you love me?" Cassandra asked.

I stopped and froze at the question. She always asks this question in my dreams and she is insistent on the answer but I was awake or was I dreaming? I did something insane if I was awake. I scratched her arm as Nightclaw. She wreathed in pain. I saw the sun and transformed back into my human form.

"What the hell was that for?" Cassandra asked.

"Nightclaw wanted to test a theory he had about a dormant werewolf gene," I said.

"So, how would we know that it would work?" Cassandra asked.

"Well you have to see a full moon," I said. I showed a picture of a full moon and she transformed into a gray she-wolf with black eyes.

_I told you so_, Nightclaw said.

"What should we call you?" I asked.

"How about a she-wolf who is about to kill Nightclaw," she replied.

"I think that's too long. How about Shadowslasher?" I asked.

"Fine, but we will keep this our little secret," she replied. I showed her a picture of the sun and I kissed her and I felt a pull from reality and I awoke in a hospital bed.

_Where am I? _I thought_. _ Cassandra was giving me a death glare and I stayed calm until something happened.

"Mom and Dad," A voice said.

_**Time: alternate future**_

I removed the glass that should have killed me but I was fine. It felt good to be alive. I stared to see that everyone else who was hurt in some way was okay and I worried about Cassandra/ Shadowslasher. I saw that she was greatly damaged but she was alive. I saw two hooded figures and I hid for a minute.

"Well, it looks like everyone here is okay, Will," a voice said.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Matt," Will said. I gasped and realized that was the supposed "dead" child of Chase Hunter and his nephew."

I shifted from my hiding spot and came out to comfort them. I was going to surprise them except I tripped over a toy. I landed with a loud thud.

"Hey look it is Nightclaw," Matt said.

"He looks like he is hurt. We should bring him along with everyone else to the base," Will say.

I tried to get up but my blood was rushing from the holes in my body. "Put me next to Cassie," I said.

"Matt, you heard him; we have to get him over to his wife and fast due to his blood loss," Will said.

Matt grumbled, "Why do I get all of the fun jobs?" He asked.

"It is because I am older than you my dear cousin and much wiser," he replied. As Matt placed me, I collapsed and all I saw was blackness.

I awoke in a small room. I was fully healed but Cassandra/Shadowslasher were fast asleep but were stable.

"How many are you here?" I asked Will.

"It is just the four of us, in this ward but in total, it is everyone that helped and became key players in our adventures," Will Hunter said to me. I felt a familiar scent and wonder where it was coming from.

"Will, call a meeting since they're two people who even we are shocked to see," Matt said, clearly confused by the new comer's arrivals

Will called a meeting and we walked into the meeting room. Standing there were faces that I thought I would never see again. They were of course five years older but still very familiar to majority of us.

"James and Aaron," everyone said.

0o0o0o0

"We just left him," Oz said.

"I know, we did, he still doesn't know what he truly is," Elphaba said.

"I can probably track him," Glinda said.

"Then, it looks like we will go and warn the Hero of Light," Elphaba said.

**AN: I love me my cliff hangers! This chapter song is 'in denial." written by me. Review for a pie and flame for spicy tuna fish.**


	15. Chapter 14: A thousand fine lies

**Disclaimer: look at the time*flees***

**Chapter 14**

**Rift's POV**

I had finally caught up with little Eric after the long ensued chase through the many doors of the hospital until we stumbled across his parent's room. They were both awake. "Mom and Dad," he said. I gave myself a face palm for letting him get into his parent's room.

"Are you from the future?" Twiggy asked.

"No, Twiggy what would give you that impression?" Cassandra snidely replied.

"Are you still mad that I scratched that you as Nightclaw and gave you a werewolf form?" Twiggy asked her.

"No it has absolutely nothing to do with at all," she replied.

Twiggy was relieved "Good, I felt like that would be stressing on our friendship," he said.

_Wow she actually is a pretty good liar but I sadly have a built in Lie detector for some apparent reason, _she asked.

"Are you mad at daddy?" Eric asked.

"No, it is okay…Ummm…little...," Cassandra said.

"Eric Shereba," Eric said.

"Are you a werewolf?" Twiggy asked.

"What do you think you turned me into a werewolf and you are a natural born werewolf?" Cassandra asked.

"Well, no need to be rude Cassandra especially in front of our son," he said.

"Okay, I guess that is fair but you still are the biggest moron I know," she said.

"I believe there have been worse than me," Twiggy replied.

"Do you realize when you say things like that you drive me crazy?" Cassandra asked.

"No, I never took notice," Twiggy replied

Cassandra growled, "You know I really can't stand you at some moments but other moments I feel a strong attraction for you," she snidely said.

"I can't help the family charm I was born into," he said.

"Family charm is really annoying on your family," Cassandra said.

Eric interrupted their argument, "Stop, I don't like this at all," Eric said.

_Finally_, _this will resolve this conflict until another arises like the werewolf fight, _I thought. Of course since I thought this, all three of them saw a picture of a full moon.

"(grr) "where is Shadowslasher? Wait who is this cute little werewolf?" Nightclaw asked.

"(Grr) I am Nightslasher," Nightslasher said.

"It sounds like a mash of Nightclaw and Shadowslasher. I wonder who your parents are," Nightclaw said.

Shadowslasher came out form her hiding place, "(grr) Oh come on, it is very simple. He is our son who had yet to be born and conceived by us," Shadowslasher said.

"That has to be the most stupid thing I have ever heard. It is even more stupid than a person not knowing about their dormant werewolf soul," Nightclaw said.

"Do you want to fight? I could so easily beat you," Shadowslasher said.

"No you can't, it is known that dormant werewolf souls are not stronger than full blooded werewolf's," Nightclaw said.

"Weren't you a dormant werewolf soul?" Shadowslasher asked.

"That was not my fault, Uncle Ryan accidently turned me into a turtwig and the soul was dormant until Fangpuss had bitten me and reawaken it," Nightclaw replied.

"You know I loathe you," Shadowslasher said.

_Anothe_r_ lie from her, she really loves him, _I thought.

"I know you love me and you are in denial," Nightclaw said.

"I am pretty sure it was you, that was in denial, " Shadowslasher said.

"I guess that means we were just equally in denial in our love for each other because we are both so stubborn," Nightclaw said.

"I am not stubborn; if anyone here is stubborn it is you," Shadowslasher said.

"Do you want to fight now don't you? I won't go easy on you at all," Nightclaw replied back to here.

"It is on," Shadowslasher said. They started to brawl but it devolved into making out and I left the room along with Nightslasher.

"I am not a fan of romance," Nightslasher said.

"Ditto here, I still wonder why people lie about their emotions so much," I said.

"That is another thing I will never understand about adults," Nightslasher said.

"I guess we should start heading back to the meeting room where everyone was making plans for the jailbreak," I said.

"I think I will go ahead and go back, I think you need some time to calm down and collect your thoughts," Nightslasher said. He left and I started to sing a powerful original song.

Rift: ** I may never understand all these lies,**

**They are as massive as the people on this earth,**

**It starts with one little lie and it becomes**

**A thousand little fine lies.**

I passed a room with my uncle Aaron and Xion were making out. I stared at the truth of their lives but the lies it was built on.

**These little lies become like flying butterflies,**

**They grow so fast and spread to the lively wind,**

**They become part of our lives and our entire beings,**

**It starts with one little lie and becomes,**

**A thousand little fine lies.**

I walked across a room with my mom and dad. They were discussing their relationship.

"Do you still love me?" Alexia asked.

I still love you ,but James Hunter doesn't love you anymore," Night Assassin said.

"Well, I always loved you more than him anyway," Alexia said.

**Their lies have fueled the other evils,**

**These lies break the heroes apart in the future**

**Our lies affect everyone around us, **

**And we don't even realize it.**

I started the final verse of the song.

**Through our lives we lie,**

**We lie to protect, hide and change the world.**

**We don't realize that we are, **

**Under the cloak of a thousand fine little white lies.**

"You seemed stressed, I sensed your distress and came to see who was, a voice said. I turned around and let out a gasp.

"Jasper Cullen," I said.

**AN: Cliffhanger, where did Jasper come from? Should Rift trust him? Will I stop making so many riddles and cliffhangers? Review for tiny cookies and flame for bowling with you as the pins.**

**P.s this chapter song is called a thousand fine lies written by me**


	16. Chapter 15: Miranda has a say

**Chapter 15**

**Miranda Dusk's POV**

The worst feeling in the world, in my opinion, is being so close to the guy you love, but not be able to interact with him at all. I did feel relieve though that we had finally caught the good guy poser who could have destroyed us and I am even more thankful, that it was not my boyfriend, Twiggy Rose. It felt so odd to not remember be captured but I sincerely didn't remember it at all. We were still in Wonderland now, with a captured Shifter.

"Where exactly are we going?" Lily asked Original Twiggy.

"I actually don't know, I am just following this path until we can find a way out of these dream worlds and into reality," he replied. The Cheshire cat then made an appearance.

"Well, the best way to do that is to find the hearts of queen and her soldier cards or better yet the king red," the Cheshire cat replied.

"Are you ever going to stop speaking in riddles?" Alice asked.

"No, Alice, the one who has been here before but has forgotten, I never speak straight, always a little crooked," he said.

"Am I the only one that thinks that makes little sense at all?" my boyfriend asked.

"It makes complete sense, if the language, you speak is nonsense," the cat replied.

Shifter let out a laugh ,"I know exactly what he is saying, but I am not telling you anything since you have me caged like an animal."

"Will you tell us what he is saying?" Lucky Puppy asked, nicely.

"No, and you will never escape Wonderland," Shifter snidely replied.

"But neither will, you Shifter, " I said to him.

"True, but I can watch your torment every day of my life and laugh in glee," Shifter replied.

"You know, he is one psychopath villain," Brandon said.

"Thank you," Shifter said.

"Too bad, we don't know anybody who is crazy," Lily said.

"Wait, Lucky Puppy and I, do know someone crazy, who can help us but he is not here," Brandon said.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Well, he is quite crazy, and he is a green frog with black eyes and red marks near him," Lucky Puppy said. We all turned to see a frog swinging on a vine and then jumping down twenty feet above him to the ground.

"That's him," Lucky Puppy said.

"What is his name?" my boyfriend asked.

"Well, his full name is Crazy Red-Eyed Tree Frog," Brandon said.

"Hey, you know I don't like it, when people call me by that long name which takes forever to say," he said.

"That's why you abbreviated it," Lucky Puppy said.

"Does anyone else notice that abbreviation is such a long word?" I asked.

"It actually is, which is pretty weird since it is meant for shortening things," Lucky Puppy said.

"Like my name, which becomes CRETF," he said.

"I will repeat the riddle one more time for him," the Cheshire cat said.

"Well tell it to us quickly," Lily said.

"Well, the best way to do that is to find the hearts of queen and her soldier cards or better yet the king red," he said again.

"I got it, but I will explain it through my own musical number," CRETF said.

"Couldn't you just tell us?" Lucky Puppy asked.

"No, that would be the boring way and I really wanted a group musical number for all of us," CRETF said.

"Fine, we'll do a musical number," Lucky Puppy said.

CRETF: **The answer is through your perspective,**

**The way you view the world,**

**The way you see yourself,**

**Lucky Puppy: The answer is through the way we see the riddle,**

**But I see it pretty clearly.**

**CRETF: You should look not with your eyes but your mind,**

**To find a world of possibilities behind these riddles**

**Lily Rose: We must look with our minds and not our eyes because**

**Our eyes make us blind to what is right in front of us.**

**Twiggy Rose: Sometimes the answer is there to the question we seek**

**But we can see it clear.**

**Alice: For our minds do not speak up to us,**

**For we may not want to see the path worth taking now for us to walk**

**Brandon: We see through faded glass**

**Something we can never grasp**

**Original Twiggy: For the riddles are the key to show the way to believe.**

**Luke Halio: The paths are crossed by few, so the lies are told by some.**

**Lizzie: Our world's perspective keeps on changing.**

**Chris Harmony: For we do not see the one worth taking.**

**John Harmony: The perspective is gone.**

**Dusk, Thorn and Luna: For now, we say the world in a whole new light.**

"I figured out, what the Cheshire cat was saying, he was speaking names backwards," Lucky Puppy said.

"So hearts of queen becomes Queen of Hearts," I said.

"So soldier cards become Card Soldiers," John Harmony said.

"So King Red must be Red King," Chris Harmony said.

"Can I come with you guys?" CRETF asked.

"Sure, as long as you do good crazy things that can help us," Lucky Puppy said. We continued to travel until we reached a looming court.

"I do believe we are here," Original Twiggy said.

_Meanwhile with the villains_

"Is everything going as planned Marluxia?" Xemnas asked.

"Do you mean the pawns are in place for us to kill?" Marluxia asked.

"Yep, to make sure we defeat the heroes and Chase Hunter so that we could rule the world after this with Finneas," Xemnas said. Unknown to either of them was that Typholsion was remembering this stuff to tell to Chase Hunter when he found him since he may not be as stupid as you think.

_Meanwhile in the future_

"Is my time machine ready?" Darkness asked.

"Yes, sir," the guard named Dante said. After Darkness left Dante went to meet up with his dad and his brother Rick.

"Did you rig the time machine?" Typholsion asked.

"Yep, it will send him back to the big bang but remind me again, why Rick couldn't do this?" Dante asked.

" That is because this was for my smarter son and good job son. Now who wants cookies?" Typholsion asked.

**AN: a CLIFFHANGER IN TWO different scenes but yet a comical ending. This chapter's song is perspective written by me. There is also a MIF3 reference hidden there too. Review for more smart Typholsion and flame for Chase Hunter ruling the world.**


	17. Chapter 16: Can you feel the guilt?

**Disclaimer:*sighs***

**Chapter 16**

**Lucky's POV**

I had left both Kiff and Daniel to check on something. I entered a room in which I had been in many times. It was a small room that only appeared in my dreams. I had a hunch I was dreaming when the arcade game's high score was 10,000 which I had beaten ten months ago, Chase Hunter may have fooled everyone else, but I was not so easily fooled. My dream room had portals which could easily take the user to where they wanted and I needed to remove a few heroes on Terra. I heard my wife walk in.

"Lucky, what are you doing?" She asked.

" Natasha, go get Holly, Molly, Hawk, Speedy, Lucy Bluelily, Daniel Junior, Elena PrickRose, Ashley, Steven and Kayla and her boyfriend Jake Junior along with my two other brothers Legendary and Aidan and their sons Adrian and Mikey," I said to here.

"Why, Lucky?" She asked.

"You are all in great danger and I don't want to see you get hurt," I replied.

"I will go and get them," she said. She returned within the next twenty minutes with them.

"Lucky, what exactly are you doing?" Legendary asked.

"Protecting you guys," I answered. I used my telekinesis and forced them through the portal. I also had a plan on to make sure Bugs Bunny, Tweety and that Harry and his parents were okay. I finished designing a portal to their homes. I collected Bugs and Tweety and allowed them to go through and they willingly left along with Harry and his parents. I had to execute a plan of my own to counter Chase Hunter's plan. Chase Hunter believed that we would stick together, but if I separated us, we would have the advantage on him.

"What exactly are you planning, Lucky?" Kiff asked.

"I have a feeling, that we should divide and conquer," I said.

"Rhy rould re ro rhat?" Scooby asked.

"Since I have a feeling that Chase Hunter will be after me and not the others, he will probably send Xemnas to unleash chaos on Disney and Marluxia to terrorize the people awake in the real world," I replied.

"Rait, re rare reaming?" Scooby asked.

"I knew, something was strangely off about my arrival here and the scores on the arcade games you and Kiff and Daniel were playing," Nessie said.

"How will we divide the groups?" Shaggy asked.

"Well, I believe that Alex, Alix, Alex Disney, William Hunter, Kassy/Hunter, Samantha/Storm, Erica/Claw, JJ, Lily, Emerald Knight, Jacqueline Mouse, Lucy, Roxas, Alan, Valerie, Alexander, Biff, Fangs/Fangface, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Mary Jane, Scooby Dee, Flim-Flam and Kyle should go with my "dad" Adam.

"Ro rhat rabout rhe rest rof rus?" Scooby asked.

"Well Ryan Rose, Daniel, Gin, Kiff, Sami, Chris Howard, Matt Hunter, NovaStormThunder, Axel, Josie, Edmund, Melody, Bleep, Alexandra, Kite/Kitefang, Kim, Eric/Fangpuss, Danica, Peter Parker/Spiderman, Shaggy, Scooby, Tiny Tina, Nessie and myself," I said.

"So what exactly are we planning to do in this group, Lucky?" Kiff asked.

"Should I go be Spiderman anytime soon?" Peter asked.

"Well to answer Kiff, we are going to locate Chase Hunter's lair and blow up his dream machine and I truly don't know Peter, it is up to you," I said.

"Are we powerless people going to get weapons?" Sami asked.

"Sure, now what do you want, a machine gun or a Machete?" I asked.

"Machete," they all said.

"Can I have a Machete?" Kiff asked.

"Why would you need one? Kiff you are half werewolf and have a portal creating ability and you want a gun," I said.

"Oh come on, pretty please, I can have one," Kiff said.

"If it will shut you up, you can have one but please don't kill anyone good with it," I said.

"Wow, Wherever Boy, a Machete," Nessie said.

"Was that a hint of jealousy in your voice?" Kiff asked.

"More like a hint of sarcasm in my voice," she replied.

"Will you two cut it out? I am getting really ticked off by your constant bickering; it is stupid, pointless and childless and is not helping the situation in the least bit," I said.

"Well, I guess we could form a temporary truce," he said.

"Ten bucks, it won't lest even ten minutes," Sami to Shaggy.

"Twenty bucks for less than five minutes," Shaggy said.

"Rhirty rucks rit ress rhan rove reconds," Scooby said.

"Bet on," Shaggy and Sami said to Scooby.

"Sure, Wherever Boy, we could form a truce," Nessie said.

"The truce is over, we are back to enemies," Kiff said.

"Ry rixty rucks rlease," Scooby said to his owner and Sami. Shaggy and Sami paid Scooby his sixty bucks for winning the bucks on the bet on the temporary truce.

"I knew, I should have made a bet for forty bucks," Danica said.

"This is going to be one long journey," NovaStormThunder said.

"No argument there, my little dragon friend," Matt Hunter said.

"Did any realize that we have barely moved five feet from the house?" Christ Howard said.

"We should stop betting and fighting or we might find Chase Hunter's lair by next Christmas," I said.

Scooby and Shaggy had gotten Santa suits, "Merry Christmas," they said.

"Would everyone knock it off so we can find Chase Hunter before he finds us?" I asked.

"Too late for that, Lucky," Chase Hunter said.

"What are you going to do, Chase Hunter, capture us?" I asked.

"That would be too easy, I love making your adventures more complicated than needed to be," he relied.

"Ro rhen rhat ris rour rlan?" Scooby asked.

"Well, it is to kidnap half of you and then leave the other half but I realized that was a dumb plan and I threw it in the garbage idea pile," he said.

"So, what are you going to do us now?" Kiff asked.

"I believe the better question, young Kiff is what I am going to do to you and Nessie," he said. He grabbed them and then vanished.

**AN: oh no, Chase Hunter has Kiff and Nessie which means this is another cliff hanger. Will Lucky and co. save them? Will I add more characters? Did I forget about the alternate future? Review for the answers and flame for no answers**


	18. Chapter 17: What a twist!

**Disclaimer: Look it's a flying pig *flees***

**Chapter 17**

**Third person POV**

There stood the giant looming court. It was the same as always. It was a winding green hill with deadly flowers and a brown court which the Queen of Hearts sat in. There was a giant chopping machine to kill the people.

"Well, if that isn't a walk to your doom, I don't know what is," Shifter said.

"I-i-it's n-n-not t-th-tha-that s-s-s-s-scary," Brandon said.

"Brandon, you are stuttering," Lucky Puppy asked.

"Is it a bad thing that he is stuttering?" Luke asked.

"He only stutters when he is terrified for his life," Shifter snidely replied.

"Well, who wants to meet their death first?" Original Twiggy asked.

Chris said "Well, I have a strict no going first notice from my doctor."

"I have the same thing he has," John said.

"Well ummm, I might break a nail and die of flowers," Miranda said.

"Are you filled with fear or is fear filled with you?" the Cheshire cat asked.

"I will do it, it looks fun but I might need some assistance," CRETF said.

"Well I am Mother Nature, so I can help burn those flowers but they will keep growing back due to their regeneration gene," Lily said.

"Would my powers help you mom?" Twiggy Rose asked.

"Yep, it would but we would need one more person insane enough to trek with CRETF," she said. A small little robot appeared from behind us.

"GIR, I haven't seen you in a while. How are Dib and Zim?" Original Twiggy said.

"I forgot, can I help you guys?" GIR asked.

"Yeah, we have to distract these flowers," CRETF said.

"If you do this, I will give you cupcakes," Original Twiggy said.

"For the cupcakes," GIR said.

"How are we going to defeat the flowers if they keep reappearing?" Lizzie asked.

"How about a spiritual song?" Thorn asked.

"A spiritual original song would make it even better," Dusk said. I saw Chase Hunter from the distance and saw he had two people captured who were clearly bickering.

"He has Kiff and some other girl," GIR said.

"I believe that is Nessie," Lucky Puppy said.

"Then we better get a move on it," Lily said. He started to sing the song.

Twiggy Rose: ** Take a leap of faith,**

**A leap towards God and enlightenment,**

**To walk by Jesus beside and fight for your beliefs,**

**We walk towards the light, the new dawn.**

**Lily: The heaven that is there and the faith that make us strong**

**The one who protects us from the darkness and lead us to the Light of His salvation**

**Original Twiggy: He shows us the Way**

**The one we couldn't see.**

They cleared the path and reached the summit of the court. There was the hideous queen of hearts looming over us.

"Who dares to invade my court?" she asked.

"None of your business, you ugly hag," Twiggy Rose said.

"Get them, card soldiers," she said.

"Only you could tick off the queen of hearts so much that she wants to kill us," Lily said.

"Sorry, but I just don't like her," Twiggy Rose said. The card soldiers appeared in mass numbers.

"Isn't that our dad trapped in that cage?" John asked.

"I believe that is…now it just got personal," Chris said. Chase Hunter landed with Kiff and Nessie trapped in a cage.

"I brought you some more victims," Chase said. Kiff used his laser vision to break the cage.

"Kiff, you think you could get my friend's father out of the cage?" Twiggy Rose asked. Kiff broke the other cage with his laser vision.

"Now it time to use my new gun and play target practice with some cards," Kiff said. Original Twiggy grabbed the gun from him.

"Powers work way better than toys and you are too young to own a gun but I can use one on the other hand," he said.

"Are you going to pout, Wherever Boy?" Nessie asked.

"If we weren't in mortal danger, I would laser vision you," Kiff said.

"Dad, you still got your powers," John said.

"I will get you, Johnny Harmony," Johnny Harmony said.

"Is anyone up to start up a fighting musical number?" Twiggy Rose asked.

"Finally some action," Kiff said. Johnny Harmony started to sing his own original song.

Johnny Harmony: ** These wretched fiends think they have the game,**

**But we just turned the tables.**

**John and Chris: Flipped the odds against them.**

**Alice: Make them realize true pain, **

**The true power of heroes!**

Kiff and Nessie knock some card soldiers but they continue to appear constantly.

Kiff: ** Even when the odds are against you,**

**You have to fight back, bite back.**

**You have the reigns but we are about to turn the tables.**

The card soldiers started to die and a glow appeared over Lily Rose and Twiggy and Alice.

"Whoa, I feel different," Alice said.

"I believe, it is the fact that your vampire half was killed in that burst of light and you are suddenly a blonde," Original Twiggy said.

"I guess that really makes you Alice from Wonderland. Who would have guessed that?" CRETF asked.

"Then I wonder what happened to Twiggy Rose and Lily Rose?" Lucky Puppy asked. Lily awoke next; she now had black hair, green eyes, a long white gown and golden high heels.

"What is up with the change in wardrobe?" Lily asked.

"Don't ask me, all I saw was a giant glow of light," Original Twiggy said.

"Where is my son?" Lily asked.

"Guys, you might want to check this out," Kiff said. Lying in the dirt were two separate people. The first figure was a man who was in his mid-forties with blond hair and blue eyes, had black pants and was shirtless with a six pack. Original Twiggy recognized him as his father the Golden Warrior.

"Only my dad would find a way to fuse into a body and make him look my look alike," Original Twiggy said. In the dirt was Twiggy Rose who was now in a green shirt, had brown eyes, brown hair, green pants and blue leather jacket.

"Twiggy Rose, heir to Wonderland that his mother created," a voice said.

"What?" everyone exclaimed.

**AN: Well how you like the chapter…. Review for pie and flame for pi. These chapter original songs were "leap of faith" and "so you think you won."**


	19. Chapter 18: It gets worse!

**Disclaimer: Action scenes are too intense!**

**Chapter 18**

**Rift's POV**

"What are you doing here? I hate you," I asked.

"Is it an anti-twilight thing?" Jasper asked.

"No, it has nothing to do with that, you were there, but did nothing to stop my father's shift to the darkness," I said.

"Ah, this must have yet to happen," Jasper replied.

"No, it hasn't happened yet but it will do. I challenge you to a duel," I said.

"What sort of duel?" Jasper asked.

"A fight to the death or until someone stops us," I answered Eric broke up our fight.

"We don't have time for this, I sense children of Chase Hunter," Eric said.

"Mcwolf and Huntress," I said.

"Are they the evil ones?" Eric asked.

"Well, they changed with their father but not until he changed," he replied.

"Can I help in any way?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah you could help but don't get in my way or anyone else's," I said.

We raced to the start of the hospital and saw that there were more villains then known. Standing in front of Night Assassin was the King Pin and Dark Matter.

"Well, it is time to kick some bad guys back into oblivion," Brielle said.

"No argument there," Puggsy said.

"I always wanted to use my new keyblade, and now I get to test it out," Sam said.

"I summon thee heartless," Dark Matter said. Heartless then started to appear in mass abundances.

"Come on Lady Luck, do what you do best," Liz said.

"I summon thee, Nightblade," Lisa said.

"I got something from Narnia on me," Peter said. He drew a sword and shield and Susan drew a pair of bows and arrows.

"Well, there must be something we can use," Mark said.

"How about some sticks and stones," Deb asked.

"That could work," Mark said.

"Who needs a weapon? I am my own personal weapon." Alexia said.

"We finally get to test our blast maker 5000," Dante and Rick said.

"I think I will sit this one out," Scooby Dum said.

"I got something here, that Ryan gave me," Lilo said. She drew a couple of daggers.

"I got my own full proof weapon system," Ryan said.

"Meega got me powers," Stitch said.

"Werewolves can hold their own," Nightclaw and Shadowslasher said.

"I have a few tricks, I have been saving for this particular fight," Aaron said.

"It is time, to get this started then. Why do I feel like something is missing?" Xion asked.

"How about a musical number for the fight?" I asked. Slow music started to play in the background.

Rift: **Back when I was young,**

**My momma told me to stand up for two things,**

**My faith In God and in my special gifts.**

**If only momma could see me now.**

The fighting erupted and Alexia was ganged up by Mcwolf and Huntress while Night Assassin was backed in a corner.

"Anyone want to die?" Mcwolf asked.

"Not today, Mcwolf," Aaron said. He lifted him up and he crashed through a wall on the Far East. Xion had flung Huntress into a far west corner.

"Thanks, Aaron and Xion," Alexia said.

Alexia: **My momma would be so proud of me**

**Defending myself and God at the same time**

**She probably smiling from heaven and saying**

"**Bless you Alexia my fair girl."**

Dark Matter was facing off against Nightclaw who had wound up in a corner. Nightclaw could barely move and the ceiling was concaving. Shadowslasher attacked Dark Matter from behind and knocked him into the ceiling and it crumbled under him.

"Thanks, Shadowslasher," Nightclaw said.

Shadowslasher smirked, "Don't take it, that I like Nightclaw, because I still have a strong distain for you," she said.

Nightclaw sighed, "I will never understand her," Nightclaw said.

Nightclaw and Brielle**: If momma saw me now, she would say**

"**My little twins look up so grown up and strong."**

**They learned how to defend themselves and fight for their beliefs**

**She would smile at me and say **

"**Bless you God for my beautiful children" and there beautiful grandchildren.**

**If momma could see us now she would smile.**

Stitch was surrounded by a group of heartless and could find no way out.

"Meega think this is the end," he said. Ryan used a keyblade and slayed him and hacked into nothing and watched as their hearts climbed into the clouds above.

Ryan and Stitch: **If our creator could see us now**

**He would be so proud of us. He might wipe a tear from us eye**

**And say that we did the best thing we could to protect**

**What we love in our whole entire lives.**

Peter and Susan were cornered by the Guard Armor. He was not moving and the sword and arrows did nothing on him. It looked doomed until Liz and Sam used their combined limit breaks to defeat the beast.

"You could thank us later for saving your lives," Sam said.

"We probably will," Peter replied.

Peter, Susan, Sam and Liz: ** If momma could see us now**

**She would say "My little children are young no more."**

**By God's grace they could seem to grow much older than their years.**

Puggsy is surrounded by a bunch of Darkside. Dante and Rick aimed their blast maker and blasted the heartless into smithereens along with Puggsy's hat.

"Thanks," Puggsy said.

Dante, Rick and Puggsy: **If momma could see us now**

**She would say "My smart child, you survived the blow and fought for their faiths.**

Aaron, Xion, Deb, Mark and Lilo were surrounded by Chase Hunter's kids and heartless. Scooby Dum knocked them out with the help of Brielle and Puggsy.

"Come on we have to catch up with the King Pin and Night Assassin," Brielle said.

**Eric: If my momma could see me now,**

**She would be so proud and smile.**

Eric and I were trapped by Dark Matter. My mom shocked him and he fell forward.

"We have to catch up with Night Assassin," Alexia said.

Jasper: **If my momma could only see me now,**

**She would smile for one last time and **

**Thank God for His Grace**

**All: For my Momma will love me and I will love her but **

**Only if she would see me now.**

Jasper knocked some heartless which cornered Brielle and Scooby Dum and he saved them and they were safe. Everyone had caught up with Night Assassin who was grabbed by the King Pin and vanished with him but not before the saw the King Pin had no face.

"No, this is not good at all," Alexia said. I couldn't agree with her more.

**AN: So ends this chapter with yet another cliffhanger…. This chapter song is called "If my momma could see me now". Review and flamers go away.**


	20. Chapter 19: A prophcey

**Disclaimer: Brooklyn Rage (disclaimer flees) me: I should have done that earlier.**

**Chapter 19**

**Lucky's POV**

"Damn it, damn it I failed them and let them get captured by Chase Hunter," I said.

"It is not your fault Lucky; no one could have seen that coming and could have stopped him," Sami said.

"Don't beat yourself up over it," Daniel said.

"It even happens to the best of us," Gin said.

"I learned a lot from Twiggy/Nightclaw and through that I have learned that things happen that way for a reason," Ryan said.

Alexandra sneered, "If anyone going to bring you down with insults and grief, it gonna be me," Alexandra said.

"I have no clue, how that is helping the situation Alexandra," Kim said.

"The day someone besides Will Hunter understand Alexandra is the day that the world ends," Kite said.

"I couldn't agree with you more, Kite, I could see the world ending when that happens," Chris Howard said.

"I still may never understand how my cousin could love her; I am more clueless about that than anything else in the world," Matt Hunter said.

"I couldn't agree with you more Matt; there are few things in the world as a dragon that I do not understand and that is one of them," NovaStormThunder said.

"I may never get love, since I am a nobody but there are some romances that not even I understand," Axel said.

"Well, I guess we should set up camp here for the night," Josie said.

"Everyone does realize that we are quite literally three feet away from the mansion," Edmund said.

"No, we are three feet from the mansion," Melody said.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I trust that house more than I trust the lovely outdoors," Danica said.

"I have to agree with Danica on this one," Peter said.

"I third that notation," Shaggy said.

"rhe ransion ras ra ritchen, ro rri rourth rhat rotation," Scooby said.

"The mansion is a whole lot warmer and it looks like it was about to rain," Tiny Tina said. I stared up at the approaching clouds and realized that the dream might turn if we stayed outside.

" Okay, guys we will start trekking tomorrow but for tonight, we will stay in the mansion, and Daniel, anything happens to me, and I am there in the morning, leave the mansion and do not wait up for me," I said.

"I promise Lucky that if you suddenly disappear, I will make sure that we look for Kiff and Nessie and make sure we defeat Chase Hunter for the second time," Daniel said. I turned in to my bedroom but Eric stopped me.

"Lucky, why are you worried about going missing?" Eric asked.

"Keep this a secret from everyone, but we are currently dreaming, and I have a sense that I might be going to help James," I said.

"Okay Lucky, and I won' tell anyone now," Eric said. I turned into my bed and fell asleep and dreamt a dream which I shall never forget.

_I awoke and I stood on a cloud. I was adorned in a pair of white robes and white shoes._

"_Lucky, I have come to tell you the prophecy I have found out involving three of my Children as you are one of my many Children," a voice said. At that moment I realized that I was in the presence of God himself but just as a voice._

"_What is the prophecy?" I asked._

"_Three Heroes all from the future," he said._

Does that make James and his two friends are from the future? I_ thought_

"_None knowing their true parents and only one, she is from the future and the others with no clue," he said._

So I guess that means Alexia knows she is from the future? _I thought._

"_Two the children of a monster and an ex- servant of the Devil and one the sister of a famous mystery solver, they are all cartoon bird and each with the soul of another being," he said._

Does that mean that within James, Alexia and Aaron ,there is another being dwelling? _ I thought._

"_Two so perfectly fused that they can shift between them with an old object of the being and one who does not even know of his power yet or his other identity," he said,_

That must be referring to James's Night Assassin and Alexia calling herself a Luna and Aaron being the party that did not know it._ I thought._

"_The final one, the child of two werewolf assassins who say they are in bitter hate of each other but are truly in love. She has an older brother, she did not know."_

Werewolf Assassins could possibly be referring to Twiggy/Nightclaw and Cassandra and her dormant werewolf gene but who is the brother? _I thought._

"_Each with their own destiny to finish before they return to their future," he said. At that moment my dream shifted to a dark land. I saw my brother Misfortune and he grabbed me._

_You are coming with me, brother," he said. I then vanished with him._

I awoke in a dark room and standing on the east bond chained up was Night Assassin. The King Pin entered the room "I love to deal with you Night Assassin but my business is with my brother, _Sepratus," _he said_. _Out of Night Assassin came my friend and father, James . He was wearing a black hoodie, had his dark hair and his shifting eyes.

"DJ or Daryl Jacob, what do you want brother?" James said.

"For you to watch as your favorite friend to die," he said. He instantly entered his Brooklyn rage and he knocked the King Pin out. I stared and recognized that the fighting skills were very similar to that of Chase Hunter. I could even see a part of Chase Hunter within him now and that was when it me like a ton of bricks. His father and my grandfather was Chase Hunter or Chris Howard, my "cousin" who had wanted to destroy me since he was twenty. His mother had been Sami, the person I know my "cousin" liked and was Shaggy's sister. My father, my favorite person was the son of my worst enemy/ "cousin" and that monster was my grandfather. That made him and Aaron my second cousins if he wasn't my father .

"Lucky, is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yes, James, everything is fine and there is nothing wrong," I said.

"Can you help me free Night Assassin?" He asked. I untied the ropes and Night Assassin was free.

"Does this mean that we are separated forever?" Night Assassin asked.

"Probably as long as we did not fuse and it was easier to do especially with your love of Alexia and my love for Lucy," he said. I smiled and we exited the king's lair to find ourselves in front of the hospital which seemed odd for the house all the heroes.

Alexia went to go to James and Night Assassin.

_Time: Alternate Future_

I stared down at my creator from Heaven. I was happy that he was alive and not evil. I just hoped that he had a plan to alter history to stop them for happening because there were more dead than living and all started with his dark reflection. I just hoped Rift and Eric could stop it in the past.

**AN: So In the future it appears Lucky are dead and many others. How will the James and Night Assassin separation work out for everyone? Why didn't Misfortune stop them from escaping? Do you believe Lucky about his paternity? I do not own God for I am his proud follower. Review for more and flame for less.**


	21. Chapter 20: Ryan's Chapter

**Disclaimer: * Is still scared me***

**Chapter 20**

**Ryan Rose's POV**

I couldn't sleep one bit after everything I had been through. I found Cassandra and Twiggy's disappearance to be strange but I didn't realize the level. I had eavesdropped in on Lucky and Eric. I learned that we were all dreaming, but I had always suspected it. I had ventured into the hallways and found that Lucky was missing from his room.

"Well, this is just great, now who is going to lead us?" I muttered. I walked into the basement and found nothing and finally went to bed. I was about to fall asleep when I was grabbed by something. It dragged me across the lawn but it finally lost its grip but left a scratch.

"Who the heck are you?" I asked.

"I thought you would remember your old friend, Ryan," the black figure said.

"Dark Wolf, my only friend that was corrupted," I said.

"I wasn't corrupted. I choose to go to the dark side," Dark Wolf said.

"Of course, he would want to be a killer werewolf," I muttered.

"I have had my fair share of kills over the years, changed a few people into werewolves, killed their parents and made them hate the werewolf kinds," Dark Wolf said.

"So, you were the one who have changed many people into VCY members, every cop has been wondering that for years," I said.

Dark wolf slyly grinned, "Guilty as charged," he said.

"I must remember this one for future encounters with him," I muttered.

"You could thank me later for changing you into the Atlantian werewolf," Dark Wolf said.

"Get back here, you coward," I said.

"I love to stay and chat, but I have more people to make hate the werewolf kind," he said. He vanished into a portal and a second portal started to form under my feet before I could move it formed but I saw the moon. If any werewolf tells you the change is quick and painless, then they are right. I had landed near a lake and I was now a blue werewolf with brown hair. I stared at the face and saw the sun and changed back into my human form. I walked into a forest and a smiling cat appeared.

"Are you lost here or are you found? To pave the way, go the way that you know is wrong," it said.

"What do you mean and who are you?" I asked.

"I am the Cheshire cat. The answer to my riddles lay within you; I can't directly say the answer," it said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I have a curse which prevents me form giving a straight answer; it was given to me by a powerful man," it said.

"Who did this you?" I asked.

"He was a wizard who many debate his true nature, good or evil," he answered.

"Do you mean Merlin?" I asked.

"I must go, because I have said too little of too much," he said. I followed the path until I reached an area full of tents. I saw a barren path but there was a path with footprints followed and I walked that way. I wound up in what looked like the Queen of Hearts of the court. I saw my sister and I did a double take and saw my nephew but both looked different. Twiggy Rose now had brown hair, brown eyes, was wearing a green shirt, green pants and a black leather jacket. My sister was dressed in a white gown, had black hair instead of blond, green eyes and golden high heels.

Twiggy Rose, Heir to Wonderland which his mother created," the light said.

"What?" everyone said.

"Ryan, it has been a while," Lily said.

"Sis, did you notice you're not a vampire anymore?" I asked.

"No, I didn't notice with all the crazy excitement," he said.

"Is that Twiggy/Nightclaw's nephew?" I asked.

"Do you mean Wherever Boy?" Nessie asked.

"Hey, you know I don't like that nickname," Kiff said.

"Really, I never would have guessed," Nessie said.

"If you want a sarcastic war, I will give you a sarcastic werewolf," Kiff said.

"Stop it, you two, before we get an even worse headache then the one we already have," Original Twiggy asked.

"Is that Alice from Alice in Wonderland?" I asked.

"Hey, I just found out that I was that Alice," Alice said.

" Oh, come on, you must have known it by now," I said.

"I think I like Ryan," Kiff said.

"I know, I like, Ryan," Nessie said.

"Do you like to torment me?" Kiff asked.

"It is just a side hobby that I like to do," Nessie said.

"You are incredibly good at your side hobby though," Kiff said.

"Does anyone smell wolf as in a werewolf?" John asked.

"I am a werewolf now," I said.

"You mean the Atlantian werewolf that really old gypsy promised you become in the future was right?" Lily asked.

"Maybe she wasn't so psychotic after all," I said.

"I would beg to differ brother; she predicted that I would marry a villain," Lily said.

"Speaking of that, where is Anthony Thorn?" I asked.

"I truthfully don't now Ryan, when I was captured by Chase Hunter three years ago, he was off on a mission," Lily said.

"On a mission for what," Twiggy Rose asked.

"For the brotherhood of Assassins," Lily said.

"Wait, my dad was a vampire Assassin," Twiggy Rose said.

"Yep, but he had vanished on the mission or at least that what's Chase Hunter told me," Lily said.

"I wouldn't trust that guy," Twiggy Rose said.

"Nightclaw believed there was some good within him," I said.

"He hasn't even killed any hero yet, just a few innocents by accident," Nessie said.

"You may not be scared of Chase Hunter, but you might want to fear Finneas," Marluxia said.

"Marluxia, what do you want?" Twiggy Rose asked.

"A duel with you," he answered.

**AN: I will leave it there for the next chapter. There was yet another mention of the main villain name in the MIF3. Review for more chapters and flame for less.**


	22. Chapter 21: Battle of the Flowers!

**Disclaimer: *Still fears me***

**Chapter 21**

**Twiggy Rose's POV**

The grin on Marluxia's face said everything. This was not going to be a typical duel but a possible duel to the death "I will have a duel with you, but under my conditions," I said.

"What are your conditions?" Marluxia asked.

"It happens here in Wonderland, and it is not a life or death duel," I said.

"Deal, but I have a condition," Marluxia said.

"What is your condition?" I asked.

"It must be musical and if I win, I get to kidnap one of your friends," Marluxia said.

I hesitated, "Deal, Marluxia but don't turn back on your words," I said.

"Twiggy, this has to be your second stupidest idea, but win for us," my mom said.

"What is your weapon?" Marluxia asked.

"Err, I don't exactly have one," I said.

"Well then, Prince, you are in a predicament," Marluxia said. I thought and focused and a sword appeared.

"It is a sword," I said.

He grinned, "Well, then let's duel," he said.

"What is your weapon exactly?" I asked.

"My scythe," he answered. I glared and muttered a curse under my breath.

"Let's get started, I said." He summoned his scythe and grinned. He started to sing horribly off key that a puppy would die from it and everyone had to put on earmuffs on first.

Marluxia: ** A duel I have,**

**With the prince of wonderland,**

**It is a battle of the flowers,**

**Petals vs. Roses, what will win?**

He used his blossom storm and I blocked it with my sword deflecting each pink petal with a swift movement. I started to counter his singing.

Twiggy Rose: ** Through everything, I will refuse to lose.**

**Roses are flowers with power and pain,**

**Rose beats petals every day and horrible off key singing.**

"Hey, I don't sing that badly," Marluxia said.

"I believe we would all beg to differ," Ryan said.

"You make being tone deaf, sound like a good thing," Kiff said.

Marluxia: ** Petals have the power to destroy, so deflect them fast.**

**They look innocent and harmless but then they strike so killing your health slowly.**

**A petal beats Roses any day.**

I used my mom skills and made plants to attack him. Marluxia failed to dodge, "What the heck are we in now Plants versus Zombies?" he asked.

"No. we are in petals losing to roses," I said.

Twiggy Rose: **Sweat and blood rule this domain.**

**Roses beat flowers any day.**

**In the battle of flowers, my friend you are on the losing team,**

**There is no way to turn the table in this battle.**

Marluxia tried to use his scythe but I tightened the grip and he finally gave up and vanished through a portal to The Castle That Never Was.

"Twiggy, you are okay," Miranda said. We then proceed to make up for about five seconds.

"Eww romance, I have to agree with my dad and mom, it is something that I hate," Kiff said.

"Ditto on that, I hate mushy gushy romance scenes after action scenes," Nessie said.

"You do realize that is something we have in common," Kiff said.

"Don't expect anymore, Wherever Boy," Nessie said.

"Well, that was short lived," Kiff said.

"Where did he go?" Original Twiggy asked.

"Who?" I asked Original Twiggy.

"The betrayer, that is who," Original Twiggy said.

"How did he even get out when the cage was everything proof?" Lucky Puppy asked.

"I don't know," Brandon said.

"Nephew, you should realize you need to get a better organizing system," Ryan said.

"Wait, shouldn't some sort of portal open to take us to the next realm," Brandon asked.

"It was the exact same thing before, unless something is blocking it," Lizzie said.

"Or someone could be blocking it," Chris said.

"I believe my dad is coming too," Original Twiggy said. The Golden Warrior awoke.

"What the heck happened? Shouldn't I be dead?" He asked.

"No, apparently you were a hitchhiker in my body," I said.

The golden warrior laughed, "I would find a way, wouldn't I?" he said.

"I love a good family union, just as much as the next guy, but the portal is closing due to a villain stepping through it. We all bolted and entered the portal.

0o0o0o0

"Glinda, are you sure we are going the right way?" Elphaba asked.

"Yes, I am positive, I have an excellent sense of direction," Glinda said.

"But Oz, only has a yellow brick road," China Girl said.

"We are lost, aren't we?" Fiyero asked.

"I believe so, Fiyero," Oz replied, noticing that they were passing the same tree for the fifteenth time.

"I can help you," a voice from behind them said.

"Who is that?" Elphaba asked.

"My name is Landon Hunter, I live in the shadows," the voice said.

"How can you help us?" Oz asked, worried that Glinda would dehydrate them first.

"I know the way, he went, follow the shadow," Landon said.

"Glinda, this shadow is going to help us," Elphaba said.

"Good, I think I got us lost, it will be good to see the Hero of Light again and warn him about the Time Lord," Glinda said, happy that they wouldn't be lost anymore.

"I have a bad feeling about this," China Girl said, trembling, for the mysterious shadow scared her.

"It is okay," Oz said to her.

"No, he is a bad man, a very bad man," China Girl said.

"I will get Finley to make sure we aren't misguided," Oz said.

"It won't help, he is going to stop us from warning him, we have to leave and not follow him," China Girl with urgency in her voice.

"He is not evil, I would know," Elphaba said, to assure the little girl.

"Here is a shortcut, I must take leave," Landon said, directing them into a dark forest.

**AN: Well this chapter song was "battle of the flowers "written by me Review and flamers will have to deal with Twiggy Rose and his sword.**


	23. Chapter 22: Trip to Earth

**Disclaimer: *is whimpering like a puppy***

**Chapter 22**

**Third person POV**

Adam and the others started on their long trip to Disney Land. "It would be easier to get there, if we could use the portals but instead we are taking my spaceship," Adam said.

"How long will it take to reach Earth at this pace?" Alex asked.

"I have a better question, where is the bathroom on this plane?" Kyle asked his "grandfather."

"Well, it is in the back and to your left," Adam replied. Kyle dashed off and went to the bathroom.

"How come we can't use portals to get to Earth?" Emerald asked.

"Well, it is that, Chase Hunter has been making portals glitches on our planes," Adam said.

"How exactly would a portal glitch?" Valerie asked.

"Well, it could separate the two parties entering at different times; they would end up in different places," Adam replied.

"How come this would happen anyway?" Lily asked.

"It actually is quite common to happen and very rare for a person to make portals," Adam said.

"Yes, we got that it was quite common, but how exactly would happen in the simplest terms?" Scrappy said, addressing his question to Adam.

"Well, it happens when one portal enters the portal first and then a batch of other people enters the portal second," Adam replied.

"Where is exactly is the kitchen?" Erica asked.

"But didn't you eat a whole pizza before we came here?" JJ asked her.

"I am pretty sure it was two pizzas," Jacqueline said.

"Well, this could be one long trip," Alex, the vampire, said.

"Well, I am retiring to a room on this ship," Will said.

"I wonder what he is doing in his room, since Alexandra isn't here," Roxas said.

"You do realize that bedrooms serve more of a purpose than a make out center," Lucy said.

"Well, I am going to go and get Fangs," Kassandra said.

"I think I will accompany you, since when my brother is known to find trouble often," Samantha said.

"Well, I gotta see how Daphne is doing," Fred said.

"I am totally fine," Daphne said.

"Speaking of relationships, JJ, I have to talk to you about something," Velma said.

"I can't believe how quiet it is, but I feel like there is something missing from this," Alexander said.

"I have that same nagging feeling that something is missing right now," Valerie said.

"Maybe the things we are missing are our loves," Biff suggested.

"I sure do miss Scooby and Shaggy," Mary Jane said.

"I really miss Scooby," Scooby Dee said.

"I wonder how Erica is coping with not being with her brother," Flim-Flam said.

0o0o0oo0o0o0

"Velma, what's a matter?" JJ asked.

"Do you remember after Shaggy changed to normal and before, James went missing, what happened?" Velma asked.

"Well, we slept in the same bed together and did things," JJ said.

"Well, I'm pregnant," Velma said. JJ spat out the water he was drinking.

"But that was our first time," JJ said.

"We have been fiancées for a while, and I want to be sure that you would be a father to this child," Velma said.

"Velma, I promise I will love this child, no matter what is happening in our lives. He or She is our legacy and her gift from God," JJ said.

"It was good to hear that," Velma said. They walked back to the port of the spaceship.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0

Erica was incredibly hungry for some reason. "You probably should tone down before you eat the whole kitchen," Flim-Flam said.

"I won't go that far, Flim-Flam," Erica said.

_You had been eating a lot lately. It started to happen when we parted from your brother but I believe you are in love," _Claw thought.

Erica scoffed, _Love, I am only thirteen. Who could I possibly love? _She asked her werewolf half.

_How about Flim-Flam? _Claw said.Erica was speechless and thoughtless. She heard words coming through the announcements but she could not hear them.

0o0oo0o0o0ooo0o0

They had just landed on Earth and a portal opened and people fell through it. They dusted themselves off and glanced at their surroundings.

Ryan dusted himself off, "Hey, guys, look at this, we are on Earth," Ryan said.

"Why I am never impressed when I come back to Earth?" Brandon asked.

"Hey, isn't that Fred, Daphne and Velma?" Dusk asked. The two groups met and they exchanged greetings.

"Dusk, Thorn and Luna, that last time we saw was a few months ago," Daphne said.

"It was actually was seventeen months ago," Velma said.

"I know it was seventeen months, since that was how long ago we met," Velma said.

"Adam, it has been awhile now, hasn't it?" Johnny Harmony asked.

"It has only been three years since we last saw each other," Adam said.

"Adam my old, old, old, old, old, old, old, old, old friend," the Golden Warrior said.

"Did you have to repeat old nine times?" Adam asked.

"Yes, to make the point that you are really are old. What are you three eons now?" The Golden Warrior asked.

"I would be three eons, if I didn't time travel freely, but you know I am only one hundred years old," Adam said.

"Hey, I have a bad feeling," Lucky Puppy said.

"Whenever Lucky Puppy, has a bad feeling, that usually means something bad is going to happen," Brandon said. There was a darkness coming and it was Dark Matter.

"I hate to interrupt meetings of old friends but I have to capture you," Dark Matter said.

Lily Rose looked up, "Anthony is that you?" She asked.

"Lily, is that you?" A voice from Dark Matter asked, but Dark Matter regained control.

"Now you will all be captured," he said. He was knocked down by GIR. He fled and escaped.

"Now, what were you saying before?" Ryan asked.

"Damn, accurate gypsy," Lily said.

_Time: Unknown_

"Where the heck am I?" the betrayer asked.

"An alternate future, my friend, and here is where you die," a voice said. If you saw it, it appeared it was a dark reflection of James but it was not. He was the first Dark hero.

**An: Well I wrote my favorite line. Review for more and flame for less.**


	24. Chapter 23: Yet Another Evil chapter

**Disclaimer: * is hiding***

**Chapter 23 **

**Third person POV (Whew)**

Xemnas was getting really ticked off by Marluxia. He first ignored him and absolutely was no help in dragging that lousy Bella girl into her cage and moving it. Then he tied the Edward dude as a disco ball and ignored Xemnas once again to go fight the prince of wonderland. He had lost the battle by not using his damn redux suit which ensured victory. Marluxia was really slacking in the capture department and the winning department. To add insult to injury, he would not let Xemnas to examine him to make sure he was okay.

"I finally have the perfect idea," Marluxia said.

"What is your brilliant idea?" Xemnas asked.

"Well, we will lead Chase on till the end, where we turn the tables on him and work for Finneas," Marluxia said.

"We could just easily work for Finneas, without the messy gore which would ensue from betraying Chase," Xemnas said.

"This new world sounds promising, no faith and everything ruled by villains," Marluxia said. Marluxia was about to make people ears bleed for the second time since he started to do the most horrible thing, to sing another original song.

Marluxia: **Just imagine a world like this,**

**A world ruled by villains and there is no hope or faith.**

**The people are so scared that they release a world with faith and without love.**

**A world Without God, the powerful one.**

**Where people are dying in the street and no one is there to help them.**

**An ideal world in which we rule.**

**That's the kind of the world the VCY and Finneas will create for us,**

**A world so broken that there are no pieces left.**

Xemnas: **My friend, it sounds perfect but at what cost?**

Marluxia: ** That's the simple part; we just apply and kill a few heroes and we are done.**

"Well, let's get going to this castle in Scotland," Xemnas said. They left and a girl appeared, out of thin air with a guy. Her name was Isabella or "Izzy" Swan.

"Eddie, did you hear about that?" Izzy asked.

"No, I am apparently deaf and didn't hear them sing their horrible plan," Eddie said.

"Oh, well I just will tell you," Izzy said.

"Have you ever heard of sarcasm?" Eddie asked here.

"Have you ever heard of clear sarcasm?" Izzy asked. At the moment Bella had picked the lock of her cage and Edward had gotten down form the disco ball somehow.

"These wannabes really were captured," Eddie said.

"Well, we shouldn't really do this but they are really quite annoying," Izzy said. They knocked them out and through them into a portal which leads to outer space.

"Why is it always so easy to get rid of them but I can never lose you," Izzy said.

"That is because you would be bored without me," Eddie replied.

"I wonder where they took our kid from the future," Izzy said.

"I am shocked, that we still didn't overreact, when we heard that news," Eddie replied.

"Agreed," Izzy said. Xemnas had walked back in to grab his weapon when Eddie grabbed him.

Eddie twisted him arm, "Where is she?" he asked.

"I have no clue who you are talking about, sir," Xemnas asked. Eddie gripped his arm even tighter.

"Where is Nessie?" Eddie asked.

"Who are you?" Xemnas asked.

"Someone who could easily break your arms and not even think twice about it," Eddie replied.

"Well, I will tell you but you must let me go first," Xemnas said. Eddie let him go and he bolted but Izzy tripped him with her invisibility.

"Oops, you should really watch where you're going," Izzy said.

"She is on Earth, near Disneyland," Xemnas said. He then bolted out of the door with a broken arm. An apparition appeared before them.

"Who are you?" Eddie asked.

"My name is Robert… but most people call me Rob," he answered.

"Do you have a message to deliver to us?" Izzy asked.

"Yes, tell James to find me, and beware Aaron and Alex," Rob said. He then faded out.

"Do you know who Aaron is?" Eddie asked.

"Nope, I have never heard of him. Well let's go find our daughter. Who knows who she is torturing?" Izzy responded.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

"Mcwolf, stop pouting, It was only one chess game," Huntress said.

"You are the second person to beat me and the first one is missing. I love to torture her but now she is gone," Mcwolf said. Huntress knows he was talking about and she felt remorse for her brother. He missed the girl he used to torture. She was his only love and he tortured her because he liked her. Her name was Nessie Cullen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chase Hunter had just gotten a report on Marluxia and Xemnas from Typholsion.

"Those little wretches who dare to betray me. I must get rid of this Finneas character since he interferes with my plans of world domination," Chase said.

_It is also the right thing to do, Chase. _Chase did not realize that was his good conscience talking to him since he faked evil for so long and leading him down the right path. This was his first good act and he hoped that it was not his last except there was one little thing that bugged him and it was that he believed he was in love with Sami Rodgers.

_Time: Alternate future_

"Why would you kill me? I have done nothing to hurt you," the betrayer asked.

The dark hero raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you a good guy?" He asked.

"Nope, I am just a guy who betrays a lot of people for a living," the betrayer said.

"Well, then, this was not accepted but I will form an alliance with you mister betrayer," the dark hero said.

O0o0o0o0o

"Continue the plan to capture JJ, King Pin," the strange figure asked.

"No, we go for the famous dog," the King Pin said.

**AN: Well looks like king pin is after Scooby! Review so we can save Scooby and flame for less. This chapter song is "our perfect world" written by me." Eddie and Izzy are original characters who are the cooler versions of Bella and Edward.**


	25. Chapter 24: Fights can be funny!

**Disclaimer: Sparks…*disclaimer hides in hole***

**Chapter 24**

**Alexia's POV**

_Well, now our love problem is gone and I could love Night Assassin without feeling like I am cheating on someone_. I thought.

"I guess we should go and find Kiff," Rift said.

"Yeah, who else I am supposed to torture as a werewolf?" Eric asked.

"Wait a minute; does everyone in my family get tortured by a werewolf?" Puggsy asked.

"It must be a family gene," Brielle said.

"I personally thought another werewolf would torture my brother's kid, not mine," Puggsy said.

"Well, we should get going to find him so that we can defeat Chase and his children," Rift said.

"What about the King Pin and Dark Matter?" I asked.

"We will defeat them later, unless they pose a major threat," Rift said.

"Does anyone notice we are listening to a twelve year old as a leader?" Night Assassin asked.

"Yes, but I am a twelve year from a broken future," Rift said.

"We should really get going to the lair to save Kiff, before something happens to him," James said.

"No argument from this end. Wait a minute, I have a son?" Twiggy said.

"Twiggy, that's has to be the most delayed action ever," I said.

"Wait, I have a son with him?" Cassie asked.

"I believe they were ignoring that fact, until now. Come to think of it Alexia, you look a lot like them," Jasper said.

"Let's get going," I said. We departed the hospital toward the lair. It was actually surprisingly easy to get there.

"Meega thought this was too easy," Stitch said.

"Nothing should be this easy. You girls stay out of here and all of the guys except Eric and Rift come with me," James said. I was left with Lilo, Xion, Brielle, Cassie, Susan, Liz, Lisa, Deb, Eric and Rift. I heard a loud drop from the warehouse and notice there was a hole in the ceiling and a Kiff dummy.

"Wow, I wonder when they had the time to make this," Brielle said.

"I was glad that I wasn't with them for once," Rift said. They tripped over a wire and were grabbed by another cage.

"Hey, look at this, all the guys were captured," Brielle said.

I snickered, "I guess that makes them the damsels in distress," I said to the girls.

"Well, I guess we should go and save them but who want to stop for pizza for?" Cassie asked.

"I am kind of hungry," Lilo said.

"I wonder who captured them and where did they take them?" Xion asked.

"Hey, looks like it is time for us, girls, to get serious," Susan said.

"Yeah, my cousins were kidnapped and we have to get them back," Liz said.

"Yeah, what Liz said," Lisa said.

"Hey, look James left a paper trail," I said. We followed the trail and spotted that they were in the two cages. "James, how does it feel like to be a damsel in distress?" I asked.

"Alexia, if you would be kind enough to get us out of this cage, I will let you brag later," James said.

"Pretty girls, we don't want to ruin everyone dreams," Huntress said.

"Where is my son?" Brielle asked.

"You mean the dream world power source," Huntress said. Kiff was attached to the machine which powered the dream world."

"That's a new form of low, even for a villain," Lilo said.

"We aren't going to get to him easily, are we?" I asked.

"Well, if you were to fight my brother and me and were to win, then possibly," Huntress said.

I "I will fight you, Huntress," I said.

"So, James, you will face my brother then," Huntress said.

"Yes, he will," I said.

"Don't I get a say in this?" James asked.

"No, not at all," we replied to him in unison.

"Okay freaky, but I will do it," James said.

"You have very few powers due to the separation, what weapon will you two be using?" Huntress asked.

"An umbrella," James said.

Mcwolf laughed, "It's your funeral," Mcwolf said.

"Sure, why not?" James said. We changed into fighting positions and James started to sing.

James: **I am here to tell you,**

**That I am no coward and I will beat you,**

**With the power of the mighty umbrella weapon,**

**Which you have allowed me to use,**

**It will be your downfall.**

James used his umbrella and flicked Mcwolf off like a fly, Mcwolf charged but fell due to James's trickery and then I continued the song.

Alexia: **Hit them with the mighty weapon of destruction,**

**A single umbrella with its pointed top and it dangerous edges,**

**It is sharper than the average person mind and can be used for dangerous purposes.**

**It can kill but it can also hurt greatly.**

I sent sparks into my umbrella and knocked out Huntress and Mcwolf. I high fived James and we turned toward the machine. We sent a strike into the machine and watched as it exploded and Kiff was still asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Daniel's POV**

I had awoken everyone else up and told them that Lucky and Ryan had vanished.

"Row rid rhis rappened?" Scooby asked.

"I don't know, but we should get moving to the lair of Chase Hunter," I said.

"No argument, but look like people are coming this way," Peter said. I saw the other half of the people who had left and more people.

"Well, looks like we have more people to help beat whatever villains have in store for us," I said. We all hiked toward the lair and saw two new people named Eddie an Izzy.

"Is there a machine in there?" I asked.

"Yes, there is," Izzy replied.

"Let's break it," I said. We broke it and I felt a glow and I awoke in hospital ward.

_I have been dreaming but it all felt so real. _I thought. Something was off about this victory but I didn't know what.

**AN: Well this chapter musical number was "the deadly umbrella". There are still two more chapters left….. review for them and flame for less.**


	26. Chapter 25: Short and sweet

**Chapter 25**

**James's POV**

We treaded back to the hospital and saw that everyone was awake. Lucky had been very quiet lately and it was quite strange. I knew something was bothering him, but he was not coming clean. I wonder if I did something wrong. It bugged me, but all the werewolves had seen a moon and had changed into their werewolf form.

"Where's Kiff? Where is he?" Nightslasher asked.

"I believe you have a fan," Nessie sad.

"Very funny, very funny," Kiff said. Nightslasher tackled Kiff and rolled around in dirt.

"Nightslasher, put him down," I said.

"(Grr) let him have his fun; he is only messing with him," Nightclaw said.

"He probably will be fine as long as he doesn't scratch Kiff," Drew said. "Did I mention how excited I is to be an aunt in the distant future?" She asked. We arrived at the hospital and Fangface tackled Puggsy.

"(Grr)I got you, Puggsy, I got you," Fangface said.

"Let me go, you ignorpotamus," Puggsy said.

"(grr) Sorry, Puggsy," Fangface said

"Would you like to have some pie, Fangface?" Alexia asked.

"You are even more crazified than the others," Puggsy said to her.

"Nah, all heroes are crazy," I said. Puggsy went to hide in a barrel but Fangface attempted to eat him until Storm went to rub his foot.

"Sorry, Puggsy," Fangface said. Luna then walked in.

"Hi Luna, do you need something?" I asked.

" Yes, Fangface and his friends," Luna said.

"Sure, it will lighten my count of people," I said.

"So are we coming too?" Nightclaw asked.

"Probably later, Nightclaw, don't worry, you will be the second to know," I said.

"Something is happening," Daniel said.

"What is happening?" I asked.

"Daphne and Velma are going into labor," he said.

"Well, I can't miss this," I said.

"I will leave after this," Luna said. We all rushed to Velma and Daphne's hospital ward.

"Stay calm, Velma, breathe, breathe, Velma," JJ said.

"Easy for you, to say," Velma said/

"Hey, look it is the temper stage," I said. It took both of them, fifteen agonizing hours to finally give birth.

"Daphne's is a boy. I repeat Daphne's is a boy," Rick said.

"What are you going to call him?" I asked Daphne.

"Robert Blake-Parker," Daphne said.

"It could also be Rob for short," Peter said.

"Velma had twins, twins, a boy and a girl," Dante said.

"What are you going to call them?" Alexia asked.

"The boy will be Javier the second or Junior and the girl will be Nicole Jekyll," Velma said.

"Javier and Nicole, the names have a nice ring to each other," I said.

"I think another one is coming," Daphne said.

"It's a girl," Rick said.

"What will you call this one?" I asked

"Amanda Blake- Parker," Daphne said.

"Who are the godparents going to be?" Luna asked.

"Well, Luna could be their godmother and Fred could be the godfather," Daphne and Velma said.

"Well, that could work," I said. Luna left with all her friends.

"Has anyone notice that Chase hasn't bothered us?" Sami asked.

"It is truly strange for him, almost as strange as Lucky's silence," I said.

"Well, it is decided, we have to find out where Chase is at," Alexia said.

0o0o0o0o0

Chase Hunter was glancing around his lab. He had his armor which worked great for magic and emphasize his "evil" status. He saw the wand he had and transferred it into his blood.

_Marluxia and Xemnas will regret betraying me for that Finneas character. I am supposed to the only evil person in this universe and he is ruining my street credit, even if it is fake. _Chase thought

_It isn't only for you and your selfish desire; it is for Twiggy and Sami. Don't forget what you do in the future, Samuel. _ A voice said in his hand.

_You are right. I shouldn't pretend to be someone I am not for the world. I should be me, reality Samuel Blake, I should be me and not him._ Chase thought.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Alexia and I are going to track Chase," I said. I refused myself with Night Assassin before I left.

"I have something to talk to you about," Lucy said.

"What is it?" I asked, worried about Lucy.

"How come you never told me about female assassins?" she asked.

"Being an assassin is a dangerous thing to do, this is for your own good," I said.

"Okay, we will talk about this later," Lucy said. I departed with Alexia and we followed Chase into the unknown and boy was trouble going to find us.

0O0O0O0O0

China Girl sighed as they walked further into the dark forest, a forest that she knew was bad.

" Glinda, are you sure he pointed this way?" Fiyero asked.

" Yes, the shadow was pointing this way, I just know it," Glinda said.

" Glinda, I believe that we are lost, again," Elphaba said.

" So, how will we find the way back to warn the Hero of Light?" Oz asked. A voice broke the conversation.

" You won't, you fell right into my trap, Oz, Elphaba, Glinda, Fiyero, China Girl and even, you, Colton Blake, I know you are there in the shadows, looking out for her, for your precious China Girl," the voice said. A boy came out of the shadows.

" Who are you?" China Girl asked.

" I go by two names, one has been stolen from me, you may call me the Collector," the voice replied. The forest seemed to darken and no one could see anything. When the forest relight up, only three people remained. They were Elphaba, Oz and Colton.

" What the heck just happened?" Elphaba asked.

" I believe that your friends, and my one true love were just kidnapped," Colton said.

" Just great, just great," Oz said.

" We have to find the Hero of Light and warn him," Elphaba said, following the path out of the dark forest, towards the Hero of Light.

**AN: Review!**


	27. Epilogue Chapter 26:Meddler's kids

**Disclaimer: * is sleeping ***

**Epilogue/ Chapter 26**

**Third person POV**

_Timeline: Alternate future_

"Row rong rhave rour rean ralive?" Scooby asked James.

"I have been alive for the past twenty years," James said. Ryan had just woken up and he noticed that James was alive along with Aaron.

"Shouldn't you be dead?" Ryan asked.

"I am getting tired of repeating myself, and boy do you heal fast," James said.

"I am an Atlantian werewolf, almost impossible to kill, age slower and are incredible healers, I am also an ex-cop," Ryan said.

"Too bad your daughter didn't get those genes," James muttered.

"Guys come on, Cassie is waking up," Twiggy said. James , Scooby and Ryan rushed into her room.

"Twiggy, what the hell happened?" Cassie asked.

"You were nearly killed by a gunshot, and the child is fine," Twiggy replied.

"Speaking of little Eric and Night Assassin's son, where are they?" James asked.

"I thought they were with you, guys in the hospital," Ryan said.

"They were gone, when I was awake and I didn't see them," Twiggy said.

"The better question is where is Kiff and Daniel are?" Nessie asked.

"Well, they certainly are here with us," Tina replied.

"You don't think they wound up in the past?" Ryan asked.

"rut row rhould rhey ret ro rhe rast?" Scooby asked.

"The watch I gave Daniel for his thirteenth birthday gave him the ability to use it as long as he had his powers," James said.

Aaron walked in, " Has anyone seen Alexia, Xion or Alex?" He asked.

"Ri rhaven't Rene rhe rater two rin ren rears rand ri rouldn'r row rhere rlexia ris," Scooby replied.

"I guess now, would be a good time to tell you guys a little secret about Alexia, Myself and my brothers," James said.

"rhat ris rit rames?" Scooby asked.

"Well, all five of us are from the future even more alternated than this one, in that future everyone is dead or slaves to the King Pin… Alexia is the daughter of Cassie and Twiggy," James said.

"What, we have a daughter too?" Twiggy and Cassie asked.

"ran rou rontinue rour rittle rale?" Scooby asked.

"Our real names in that future were James Hunter, Aaron Hunter, Daniel Hunter and Alex Hunter," James said.

"So you four are children of Chase Hunter?" Twiggy asked.

"There is more to the story, Twiggy," James said.

" So then, tell us," he replied.

_Meanwhile in the past…_

"Why do you get the cool surfboard?" Alexia asked.

"It is a solar surfer and not a surfer and that is because I kept mine from my Christmas adventure," James replied.

"You mean the one I missed?" Alexia asked.

"I can't help it, if you didn't know how to be around back then," James said.

"Where is Chase?" Alexia asked. James glanced at the screen which tracked Chase's location.

"He is about twenty miles away from here," he said. A police officer noticed that James was speeding on his solar surfer. He pulled him over.

"Do you realize you are dong twenty five miles in a twenty mile area?" the police officer asked. James mouthed to Alexia for help.

"Mister police officer, my kitty, my pet panther and dragon are trapped in a tree," Alexia said.

"You should call the firefighters and my name is Evan Mitchell," he said.

"My animals have a terrible fear of fire fighters and can only be brought down by extremely overweight police officer," Alexia said.

"Did you just call me fat?" Evan asked.

"I am simply portraying it from an animal perspective and you are so big," Alexia said.

"Young hoodlum, stay here," Evan said.

"Can you get my Mr. Muffins first?" Alexia asked.

"That's the cat, right?" Evan asked.

"No, silly, Evan ,that is my pet panther. He really does love his muffins," she said. Evan climbed the tree and got scratched by Mr. Muffins and he bleed. He finally got him down with some steak and handed him to Alexia.

"Now if you will excuse me, I must arrest that hoodlum," Evan said.

Alexia cried, "But my poor kitty and pet dragon," Alexia said. Evan fell for the act and went back into the tree.

"Be careful with my kitty Ms. Wolverine, she has incredibly long claws," Alexia said. The police officer screamed and cursed out on the cat.

"Have you ever thought about declawing this thing?" Evan asked.

"It is not a thing, it is a girl and she won't hold still for anyone to declaw her," she said. Evan was scratched but he finally got Ms. Wolverine down and he sighed a breath of relief.

"Now I must arrest the hoodlum," Evan said.

Alexia cried, "But my pet dragon is still caught in the tree and he is my favorite pet," she said.

"Fine, I will get your pet dragon," Evan replied.

"Thanks, his name is Matches," Alexia said.

"I wonder why you call him that," Evan said. He climbed the tree and was charred by his fire and was knocked out. A little dragon with green smiled at Alexia.

"Thanks Matches and let's get going, James," she said.

"What about your pets?" James asked.

"I warped them home and they will be fine," she replied.

_Twenty miles later_

"There is Chase, and now we can see what he is up to," James said.

Chase turned around, "I come in peace for once, James, " Chase said

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend and I am going up against Finneas. That makes us on the same side for once, but don't expect it often," Chase said.

"That is some pretty snazzy armor. What exactly does it do?" Alexia asked.

"It powers my magic and works great for my dark image," Chase said.

"This is going to be one long dangerous quest; I am getting myself involved in," James said.

**AN: so ENDS RT2 with the mention of third enter into Mif3. RT3 will be post MIF3 .**

**EDITED: 4/5/13**


End file.
